Alcool, luxure et cigarettes
by Anakin-san
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, récemment devenu rock star dans les années 80 en Angleterre se voit sombrer dans les méandres du show-business... Francis arrivera-t-il à le sauver de cet enfer ? FrUk, spainRomano. Slash. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais basculer en UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone ! **

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages sont la portée D'Hidekaz Himaruya !

**Genre** : Angst, Romance...

**Raiting** : M pour scène de sexe et violences physiques, insultes, bagarres, drogues, tabac... un tableau un peu apocalyptique en fait... Venez pas vous plaindre !

**Personnages/Pairings** : France, Angleterre, Espagne, Prusse, FrUK, SpainRomano... personnages différents ou supplémentaires au cours des chapitres !

**Note** : Bien me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction ! Vous inquiétez pas cette fois-ci je ne mettrais pas un an ( Nan j'exagère!^^ à peine...) entre chaque publication car j'ai eu la géniale idée d'écrire un peu d'avance ! Pas comme _un dîner presque parfait_ dont l'avancement... suit son cours... hum...

Il y aura du FrUk ! Il y aura du sexe ! De la drogue ! Des viols ! Des coups ! Alors n'allez pas vous plaindre !

**Note 2 **: Comme vous le savez presque tous étant vous aussi auteur pour la plupart, écrire reste avant tout un plaisir mais c'est long et difficile donc un petit commentaire, positif ou négatif, est toujours le bienvenu ! Quoiqu'il en soit je remercie tout le monde, même ceux qui passe comme ça ! xD

**Note 3** : Euh... Enjoy ! =D

**Alcool, luxure et cigarette**

Il avait attraper son manteau et s'était réfugier dehors, ne sachant pas exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça. L'air frais lui faisait mal au visage et il s'emmitoufla d'avantage dans son écharpe en laine. Bientôt, il se mit à pleuvoir.

«Foutue ville !» Pensa-t-il bientôt.

Ho, France n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait qualifier de colérique ou d'agressif mais sa ville natale, à savoir Paris lui manquait et il commençait vraiment à avoir le mal du pays. La ville était plongé dans l'obscurité. Des couples, enlacés sous des parapluies se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux sous la pluie battante. France, lui, les observaient d'un air mélancolique mais ne se pressa pas pour autant. Pourquoi était-il revenu à Londres ? Cela faisait un an maintenant qu'il avait rejoint l'Angleterre, pour causes «professionnelles». Enfin, c'est ce qu'il essayait de se dire. La véritable raison était tout autre.

Bientôt il arriva devant l'entrée d'un vieil immeuble délabré. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, et hésita à rentrer. Malgré lui, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de revenir là. Il soupira et ouvrit la lourde porte en bois. Du hall, on pouvait sentir l'odeur de cigarette et d'alcool qui venait d'en haut. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus de concierge et la plupart des locataires étaient parti également. Il monta les escaliers métalliques d'un pas lourd et mal assuré. L'odeur du tabac se renforça considérablement arrivé au premier étage. Il arriva, au deuxième puis au troisième. Enfin le quatrième. Il poussa, le battant de la porte, sachant déjà qu'elle ne serait pas fermée. Alors la puanteur lui donna envie de vomir. La pièce était plongé dans l'obscurité et de la fumée flottait dans l'air. Les fenêtres étaient fermées. Des corps jonchaient le sol et les tables étaient recouvertes de bouteilles d'alcool de poudres blanches et de cigarettes. Francis, tout en évitant les corps, traversa la première pièce pour se rendre dans la salon, résigné. _Il était bien là_. A demi-allongé sur un fauteuil richement décoré. Totalement ivre et en plein trip. Ses yeux a moitié fermé ne laissait plus paraître le moindre preuve de lucidité qui aurait pu rassurer le français. Il portait une veste de cuir poussiéreuse, un bandana à carreaux noirs et rouges au coup et un vieux jean déchiré au niveau des genoux. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire si blond avaient des reflets noirâtres et étaient sales. Une femme vêtue dans le plus simple appareil et maquillée lourdement était endormi la tête sur les genoux du blond. Celui-ci avait encore une cigarette dans la bouche et une bouteille de rhum à la main. Ses deux yeux verts étaient soulignés par deux horribles cernes violettes.

«Comment peut-on se laisser aller à ce point ?» se demanda Francis.

Il avança encore et saisit le col du drogué pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Celui-ci, plongé entre deux états n'émit que de faibles protestations à peine audible.

- Haa... lâche-moi... Ai-e !

Une fois arrivé dans la salle d'eau, le français le poussa brusquement par terre. Le blond atterrit sur les fesses. Son teint était plus pâle que jamais.

- Aie !

Il releva la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

- _What are you doing there_ ?

- J'essaie de te remettre dans le droit chemin, crétin !

Il lui plaça la tête dans la douche et l'obligea à se rincer le crâne pour lui remettre les idées en place.

- _Stop... stop that ! Bastard ! _

_- _Pas avant que tu ne m'aie promis de ne plus jamais toucher à la drogue !

Une fois la douche froide terminée, le blond se précipita au dessus des toilettes pour vomir le reste de son dîner, si on pouvait appeler ça un dîner. Il avait dû, une fois de plus fumer et boire toutes la nuit avec des personnes peu fréquentables.

- La vie de rock star ne te réussit vraiment pas !

- _Shut up ! Leave me alone ! I don't need you ! _

- Vraiment, tu es désespérant...

- _Get out _!

Le chanteur s'assit et cala son dos contre les toilettes en s'essuyant la bouche.

- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas dessoûlé !

Les yeux du blond était devenus rouges. Il reprit difficilement sa respiration. Un moment de silence qu'aucuns des deux pays ne voulaient briser.

- Arthur...

L'anglais ne voulait pas lever les yeux vers lui et fixait désespérément le sol.

- Arthur, regarde-moi.

Il releva la tête sans pour autant prendre le risque de croiser les yeux bleus du français.

- Tu... est ce que tu te rends compte au moins...

- La ferme !

Il se releva rapidement et osa enfin défier du regard l'autre blond.

- Écoute-moi bien, France. Je vais ce que je veux de ma vie ! Et si me détruire le cerveau à la cocaïne me permet d'être enfin moi même...

- Non, ce n'est pas toi ça !

- C'est justement là que tu te trompes ! Et maintenant, va-t-en !

- Oui, je crois que ne plus jamais te revoir sera plus facile que te voir te suicider chaque jour à petit feu sans pouvoir rien faire...

Il se retourna et quitta la salle de bain puis l'appartement après avoir adresser un dernier regard à son ancien(ne)... connaissance ? Ami ? Amant ? Ennemi ? Confident ? Il ne savait plus trop... Il allait avoir un énorme vide un combler dans sa vie à présent...

Quelques jours plus tard, France n'était plus que le reflet de lui même. Plusieurs fois, ses amis Espagne et Prusse étaient passé chez lui pour tenter de lui rendre le sourire, en vain. Toutes ses tentatives furent soldés par un échec car le français, d'ordinaire si joyeux et admiratif de la vie restait impassible devant les blagues (au-combien déprimante) de l'espagnol qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

- J'ai tout essayer pour le faire revenir à la raison, tout !

Et alors, Prusse lui passait la boîte de mouchoirs et le blond, sans une once de délicatesse, s'en emparait et se mouchait bruyamment. Il se rappelait des premiers jours...

_La maison, vu de l'extérieur n'avait pas changé. Les murs de pierre étaient recouverts de feuilles vertes ce qui lui donnait des allures de domaines campagnards. L'anglais n'était pourtant pas homme à exhiber son pouvoir dans l'immobilier. Enfin, il avait pourtant le droit de se faire plaisir de temps en temps et ce n'était pas Francis qui dirait le contraire. Il toqua à la porte et se prépara son discours mentalement pour... ennuyer son voisin d'outre-manche le plus possible. Alors un brusque son de guitare mal accordée se fit entendre, obligeant le continental à se boucher les oreilles s'il ne voulait pas devenir sourd._

_Il ouvrit la porte de lui-même, tant bien que mal, les mains toujours sur les oreilles. _

_- Arthur ! _

_Sa voix était recouverte par le bruit tonitruant. Il monta à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son supposé hôte. _

_«Haaa...» _

_- Mais tu te fous de moi ? S'égosilla le blond et jetant son pupitre au sol. Elle est pas du tout accordée ta guitare ! _

_Le musicien retourna l'instrument vers lui et se mit en à gratter les cordes, contrarié. Le français entra discrètement dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, profitant du moment de silence. Le blond se retourna vers lui, la mine contrarié. Francis leva la main. _

_- Hey ! Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles... Euh... Toujours à fond dans le rock à ce que je vois ! _

_Il retînt un sourire gêné devant le regarde assassin de son vis à vis. _

_- Oui... qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? Lui demanda l'anglais, menaçant, en faisant passer sa guitare autour de son cou et de la poser au sol. Il traversa la pièce et passa devant le français sans même lui adresser un regard. Il arriva à la hauteur d'une table, s'empara d'une cigarette et d'un briquet et, après avoir l'allumer, en prit une bouchée. Il expira la fumée et releva la tête vers son aîné. _

_- Alors ? _

_- Et bien... je venais seulement voir comment tu allais mais j'ai l'impression de déranger alors... _

_- Ouais.. enfin, ces trois-là allaient partirent alors... dit-il en désignant du pouce les trois musiciens derrière lui._

_Les trois hommes le regardèrent, étonnés avant de passer leur instrument autour de leur cou et de quitter la pièce. _

_- See you... lui lança le plus jeune des trois, avant de disparaître. _

_L'anglais reprit une bouffée de cigarette._

_- Tu n'as jamais autant ressemblé à un punk, constata le continental en affichant un sourire moqueur._

_- Tais-toi ! _

_Ce dernier avait un t-shirt imprimé noir et un pantalon déchiré au niveau des genoux. Une chaîne pendait à son cou auquel était noué un bandana à carreaux rouge et noir. Cela dit, on était pas encore au stade du vernis à ongle noir, des mèches rouges dans les cheveux, des tatouages ou des mitaines à pointes... Ce qui rassurait Francis. L'anglais se déplaça dans la pièce et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller prendre une bouteille de rhum dans le frigo. Il revînt dans le salon et écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier avant de se verser un verre... et tout ça sous l'œil amusé de France. Le britannique le remarqua et le jugea d'un œil méfiant. _

_- What ?..._

_- Rien... je me disais juste que tu avais bien changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'avais vu..._

_- Ouais, un an..._

_- Une semaine._

_- Euh... ouais peut être, je sais pas... _

_Il prit une gorgée du précieux liquide avant de relever la tête vers son ennemi._

_- Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ? _

_Francis prit place à côté de lui sur le canapé se pencha vers son bougon préféré. _

_- Me faut-il vraiment une raison pour te rendre visite ? J'avais juste très envie de te voir ! _

_- Cool pour toi._

_Il détourna le regard, agacé par la proximité de son aîné. _

_- Ha, et aussi... _

_Le blond aux yeux bleus passa un doigt sur la nuque du plus jeune, ce qui eu l'effet de le faire frissonner violemment. Cependant, il ne se retourna pas brusquement - comme en aurais juré le français - mais se contenta de soupirer. _

_- A quoi tu joues France ? Lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. _

_Celui-ci déplaça sa main de son cou pour venir la posa jusqu'à son bas ventre et la faire remonter doucement vers son torse. Il vînt également placer sa visage dans le cou de son amant. _

_- Ca fait déjà une semaine... J'étais seul chez moi, frustré comme jamais, alors je suis venu..._

_- Je vois... t'en a pas marre de toujours te servir de moi comme d'un jouet sexuel ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de se dégager. Tentative qui échoua car il se mit à gémir de douleur sous de la morsure que son amant venait de lui infliger dans le cou. _

_Le plus grand rit. Il allongea son «jouet» sur le canapé et se débarrassa de son t-shirt encombrant. Une fois cette action accompli, il s'assit sur le bassin du musicien et se délecta de la splendide vue qui s'offrait à lui, à savoir le torse blancs, fin mais légèrement musclé de son amant. Celui-ci le regardait intensément, attendant la suite des événements. _

_Le français s'interrogeait sur le changement de comportement radical d'Arthur. D'habitude, celui-ci de débattait, refusait de se laisser faire, lui lançait des regards assassins, boudait ou mettait tout en œuvre pour se retrouver au dessus. Mais là, il se laissait faire, silencieusement. Étrange...Quand bien même, France allait profiter de cette soudaine soumission pour assouvir ses besoins et ceux de son partenaire... _

- J'aurais dû me douter à ce moment là, que quelque chose n'allait pas ! J'aurais dû...

Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec un air désolé. Ils savaient très bien que le français n'y étaient pour rien mais ne pouvait rien faire. Espagne passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

- Tu l'aimes hein, ton _british_ ?

Prusse resta le regarder, aussi étonner que le blond, avant de détourner son regard vers lui.

- Si je l'aime ? J'en sais rien !

Il enfouie son visage dans ses mains et se pencha en avant.

- Je suis le pays de l'amour et je ne peux même pas dire si je suis amoureux de quelqu'un... c'est vraiment pitoyable !

- France...

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que... quand je le regarde se faire du mal comme ça, c'est moi qui souffre...

- Francis, Anto' et moi... on pense que ça te ferait peut être pas de mal de rentrer en France quelque temps.

- Quoi ? Tu me demandes de fuir ?

- Non, pas fuir ! Prendre des vacances, faire un break, te détendre... appelle ça comme tu veux...

- Moi j'appelle ça une fuite !

Prusse se leva soudainement.

- Écoute moi ! Là, y en a marre ! Combien de fois t'as pas dû te lever en pleine nuit pour aller le chercher aux quatre coins de la ville ? T'es plus inquiet pour lui que pour ta propre sécurité ! Lui, il voit rien de tout ça ! Il en a rien à foutre de toi ! D'après ce que j'ai compris...

A ces mots, Francis se leva d'un seul coup et colla un coup de poing dans le visage de l'albinos. La colère avait pris le dessus. Il ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce que lui avait raconter son ami. Arthur avait besoin d'aide, il traversait une mauvaise passe, c'est tout...

- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Je croyais qu'on était ami ! T'as vu tout ce que tu me balances à la figure ?

Le prussien se massait sa joue douloureuse au sol. Quand il retira sa main, il vit le sang sur ses doigts. Le français n'y avait pas été de main morte.

- Tu m'as frappé ?

- Apparemment... murmura le blond en lui faisant face.

- Toi... tu m'as frappé moi ? T'as osé faire ça ?

L'allemand se releva précipitamment, prêt à régler ça mais Antonio intervînt et vînt se placer entre les deux nations pour les arrêter.

- Hey, stop ! On arrête ça ! Vous êtes amis non ?

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi... soupira l'albinos en attrapant sa veste. Salut Antonio !

Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

- Génial ! Soupira le blond en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

Il tourna la tête vers son ami restant, mais sans pour autant le regarder.

- Toi aussi, tu penses ce qu'il a dit ?

- Euh... et bien...

L'espagnol se massa la nuque, gêné. Il se rassit auprès du blond.

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tord tu sais... Angleterre n'a pas vraiment l'air de se soucier de se que tu ressens pour lui...

- Est ce que tu penses que je devrais laisser tomber ? Mets-toi à ma place ! Si ca avait été Lovi', comment aurais-tu fait ?

L'espagnol sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre sur un ton catégorique :

- Je me serais battu corps et âme pour le sortir de là !

Francis le gratifia d'un sourire compatissant.

- Et bien, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire mais d'abord...

- Quoi ?

- J'ai deux ou trois trucs à régler en France... J'en aurais pour deux semaines maximum. Je reviendrais en Angleterre immédiatement après.

- Bien, je vais rentrer avec toi.

Une heure plus tard, Espagne était parti, laissant France, avec pour seul compagnie ses nombreux doutes qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissiper. Il prit la décision de faire ses valises pour le lendemain matin, mais pour l'instant, il se contenterait d'ouvrir une bonne bouteille de vin. Quand cette histoire avait-elle commencé à dégénérer ? Quand Arthur avait-t-il sombrer dans la décadence ? A partir de quel moment tout ça n'a plus été seulement une affaire de musique ? Comment n'avait-il pu rien voir ? Était-il naïf ou bien c'était Arthur qui était très fort dans l'art de la dissimulation ? Francis se sentait tellement impuissant à présent... A chaque fois, qu'il avait son visage en tête, il ne pensait plus à son sourire rare ou à sa voix mais à l'appartement dévasté, aux corps jonchant le sol et à l'odeur de cigarette... Il ne voulait pas que son Arthur s'approche de trop ou n'appartienne à ce monde d'ivresse, de délinquance et de drogue. Un monde qui lui était pourtant inconnu mais qui lui faisait peur. Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver ? Qu'est ce qui le rendait si malheureux au point de se droguer à s'en faire exploser le cerveau ? Trop de questions sans réponses...

Bien sûr, avant il pouvait se permettre de boire un peu plus qu'il en était nécessaire car il avait toujours un véritable ami pour le ramener à son appartement, mais ce n'était plus le cas...

Sentant une migraine qui commençait à monter, il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Parfois, au milieu de toute cette tourmente, il lui arrivait de repenser à leur enfance, leur passé commun. Le jour où il a rencontré Arthur pour la première fois, la guerre de cent ans, Jeanne d'arc, Napoléon, la puissance de l'empire britannique, la guerre d'indépendance, leur penchant pour la piraterie, la révolution industrielle, les deux guerres mondiales, la guerre froide... Comment, lui, qui le connaissait aussi bien – et depuis tout ce temps – n'avait-il plus le sauver de toute cette... Il ne trouvait même pas de mot pour décrire cette situation. Plus, il réfléchissait et plus il trouvait ça grotesque, terriblement grotesque ! Ça le rendait malade à tel point qu'il laissa une larme lui échapper. Ça faisait vraiment trop mal.

Courage, se disait-il. Demain, il serait à Paris, loin de toute l'agitation et la monotonie de Londres. Demain, il y verrait plus clair, il serait sous le soleil et la chaleur de son pays. Il pourrait réfléchir à tête reposée et trouver une solution pour sauver son cher et tendre.

Fatigué, il but une dernière gorgée et monta se coucher.

A suivre... (fin.)

VOILAAA ! Review ? Nan ? Oui ?

Dans tous les cas : MERCI A TOUS ! w


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde^^

Me revoilà avec de (très) bonnes nouvelles concernant cette fic ! Déjà, je suis hyper inspirée donc les publications seront régulières ! (Soit toutes les deux semaines environs...) Et j'ai eu de grandes idée pour la suite ! Alors, même si le couple principal restera le FrUK, je vais en rajouter d'autres comme le Gerita, le PrusseXAutriche, le GrèceXjapon et le Russiam^^ (Qu'ai-je oublié... Je sais pas avec qui caser Suisse et ça me stresse :( ) Halleluia ! Bien entendu, ce ne sera pas dans l'immédiat car ils vont apparaître tout doucement au cours des chapitres.

Sinon... Ha oui ! Je vais très prochainement basculer en **UA** ! Parce que sinon y a des éléments _croustillants_ que ne pourrais pas ajouter si ils restent des nations...

Bien entendu, je remercie tout les personnes qui ont laissés un commentaire ! Les avis sont très très très attendus encore une fois !

Merci à **Little-Bloody-Thing**, **Anyway I'm Dead**, **Fagocyteuse**, **Nanabast**, et **Saemi67** pour leur précédentes reviews ! C'est franchement très encourageants ! Vraiment ! Et bien entendu, merci aussi à ceux qui passeraient juste comme ça !

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 2 - Arrivée et Départ.**

Il déposa sa valise sur le tapis roulant, derrière celle d'Antonio qui se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Tu... es sûr que ça va ?

Francis ne répondit pas immédiatement, dans la lune, absorbé par la circulation des bagages sur le tapis. L'hispanique du claquer des doigts devant ses yeux pour le ramener à la raison.

- Hey !

Le blond reprit soudainement conscience et gratifia son ami d'un grand sourire qui sonnait pourtant faux.

- Oui, tout va bien ! Excuse-moi, je pensais à autre chose.

Espagne ne dit rien, méfiant mais décida de passer à autre chose. Il enroula un bras autour des épaules de son ami et l'entraîna vers la salle d'embarquement.

Ils présentèrent leur ticket devant l'hôtesse de l'air qui – après leur avoir souhaiter un bon voyage – les invita à prendre place dans l'avion. France prit le côté du hublot. Il allait certainement avoir envie de regarder dehors, de se perdre dans les nuages... Il se sentait vidé, inutile, seul. Même les sourires omniprésents d'Antonio ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux, comme il le faisait si bien d'habitude. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'avion décollait. Espagne prit la parole.

- Et... avec Prusse ? Ça s'est arrangé ?

Francis se mordit la lèvre et soupira de lassitude. Il détestait par dessus tout quand les problèmes s'accumulaient.

- Non... je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis. Et tu le connais, lui et son «awesome» ego sont beaucoup trop fier pour prendre l'initiative de venir me voir en premier.

- Je vois... et toi ? Tu ne veux pas aller le voir ?

Le français se redressa soudainement et fronça les sourcils.

- Ce serait quand même pas à moi d'aller m'excuser ? T'étais bien là ! T'as entendu tout ce qu'il m'a dit !

Le pays de la passion baissa la tête, contrarié. Il ne voulait surtout pas choisir de côté. Il tenait aussi bien à l'un qu'à l'autre mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Prusse n'avait fait que dire ce qu'il pensait.. Certes, il n'avait pas agi avec beaucoup de tact mais Gilbert, c'est Gilbert, il ne le changerait pas. Et puis, même si Francis avait agi sous le coup de la colère, il avait été un peu loin en le giflant.

- Non bien sûr, ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser...

Il décida qu'il devait ménager son ami. Il traversait une période assez compliqué en ce moment et le moindre mot de travers pouvait le faire sortir de ses gonds.

- Essaie de relativiser un peu... Tiens ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je vais commander...

- Non laisse tomber ! C'est pas en noyant mes soucis dans l'alcool qu'ils disparaîtront...

L'espagnol se rassit. Si ça continuait, il se sentirait bientôt aussi inutile que France. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre le dossier et ferma les yeux.

Deux heures plus tard, ils atterrissaient à Paris. Espagne marchait silencieusement derrière son ami. Celui-ci s'arrêta alors et chercha quelque chose dans sa poche. Il en sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma, les mains secoués de spasmes. Depuis la veille, il avait les traits tendus et le teint terriblement pâle. Il avait dormi durant toute la durée du trajet, n'ayant pas trouvé le sommeil la nuit précédente.

- Tu t'es remis à fumer ? Lui demanda Antonio en fronçant les sourcils.

- Faut croire... soupira le blond en expirant de la fumée et en rangeant le briquet dans sa poche.

Il dépassa l'espagnol pour atteindre la sortie de l'aéroport. Là, ils appelèrent un taxi. Une fois à l'intérieur, Espagne insista pour que son ami se détende un peu.

- Tu as toujours ton appart' en ville ?

- Oui... je n'y suis pas retourné depuis cinq mois. Je redoute son état.

- Je vois. Je peux te demander ce que tu as à régler ici ?

- Rien de grave, juste deux-trois trucs avec ma banque et mon patron. Tournez à droite, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du chauffeur.

La voiture se gara quelques minutes plus tard devant un grand immeuble en plein centre ville. Les quelques mètres carrée de jardin devant le bâtiment traduisait une certaine aisance chez les locataires. L'espagnol émit un petit sifflement à la vue de la grande bâtisse sous le demi sourire du français.

- Et ben ! Y en a qui savent se faire plaisir ! Lança-t-il en donnant une tape dans le dos du blond.

Ce qui eu pour effet de le décrisper. Il émit même un petit rire discret avant de guider son ami vers l'entrée.

L'appartement faisait soixante dix mètres carrés. Il y avait trois chambres, deux salles de bain, un grand salon, une cuisine et une immense salle à manger. Dès l'entrée, Espagne laissa tomber sa valise et écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais... c'est un loft !

- Ha, ha ! Ben oui ! Tu pensais tout de même pas que je vivais dans un petit appart' de dix mètres carré ?

- Ben non, mais quand même...

Francis jeta son manteau dans un coin et se laissa tomber dans le sofa. La décoration était très chique et très moderne, ce qui étonnait fortement Espagne car France chérissait plus que tout son style versaillais.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça du tout... murmura Antonio, le souffle coupé en rejoignant son ami sur le sofa.

- Ha, ha ! J'ai acheté cet appart' il y a un an... mais je n'ai pas vendu mon manoir pour autant, tu sais !

- Celui à la campagne ? Je me disais bien que tu aimais trop le style ancien pour t'en séparer ! Se moqua-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

- Que veux-tu, cela fait parti de mon patrimoine... soupira Francis en levant les épaules.

Il se leva brusquement.

- Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bar.

Espagne sourit. Francis était rayonnant depuis qu'il était rentré dans son appartement. Il devait sûrement avoir le mal du pays en Angleterre... et aussi un peu marre de la pluie peut être... sans parlant des événements liés à Arthur.

Il faisait chaud en cette après midi d'Août. Même l'espagnol se sentait mieux dans ce pays. Après tout, le français était son ami et les températures étaient bien plus chaudes.

Il mit son coude sur le dossier du canapé et leva la tête vers le blond aux yeux bleus.

- Alors tu vas me dire exactement pourquoi tu es revenu ici ?

Le français plongea sa tête dans le bar, faisant mine de chercher des verres.

- Je... je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler...

Espagne soupira et se dirigea vers sa valise, l'ouvrit et en sortit un journal qu'il jeta sur la table, devant le français. Il posa les verres dessus et s'empara du journal pour en lire la première page. Il fronça les sourcils et l'ouvrit afin de lire l'article. Il le parcouru rapidement avant de rejeter la revue sur le canapé.

- C'est un tissu de mensonge...

- France ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ça avait atteint un niveau aussi grave !

Le blond regarda son ami gravement.

- Parce que ça ne l'est pas.

- Bien sûr que si ! L'Indochine est une de tes colonies ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenu ?

- Amérique s'en était déjà chargé. C'est pour ça que je suis rentré, je dois m'entretenir avec de Gaule.

Espagne soupira de mécontentement et croisa les bras.

- Mais c'est TA colonie !

- Je sais Espagne ! Je sais ! N'en rajoute pas !

Le ton commençait à monter. Espagne n'en rajouta pas d'avantage et prit son verre sur la table pour le boire d'une traite.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec lui cette après-midi. Qu'est ce que tu feras pendant ce temps ? S'inquiéta le blond.

Espagne releva la tête, étonné de l'affection que lui témoignait France.

- Ho... ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je vais visiter Paris. J'ai bien envie de voir pourquoi c'est la ville la plus touristique au monde ! Se moqua le pays méditerranéen.

- Ha ha ! Viens, on a qu'à aller manger en ville, j'ai le temps.

France marchait silencieusement dans la rue. L'entrevue avait été brève : pas d'intervention au Vietnam. Celle des États Unis, avait suffisamment été critiquée comme ça... Il soupira et alluma une cigarette.

Un groupe de jeunes filles passa devant lui. Une seconde, l'idée lui traversa l'esprit d'aller les accoster pour les courtiser mais il n'en fit rien... Il avait bien eu le reflex d'ouvrir la bouche pour les interpeller mais quand elles se retournèrent, il ne savait absolument pas quoi leur dire. Ainsi, il les laissa partir et resta là, sans bouger. Il étais las. Fatigué de tout. Il décida de rentrer. Antonio n'était toujours pas rentré. Épuisé, il laissa un message sur le portable d'Espagne pour lui dire que les clefs étaient sous le paillasson et il partit se coucher.

_La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident. La pièce était plongé dans l'obscurité. Les fenêtres étaient barricadées de bouts de bois, empêchant ainsi la fumée et l'odeur nauséabonde de s'échapper à l'extérieur. Il prit une grand inspiration. Une femme à moitié nue et une bouteille à la main passa devant lui en titubant. Elle se léchait la lèvre avant de l'observer de bas en haut. Francis détourna son attention de cette vision écœurante. Il mit sa main devant la bouche pour s'éviter des nausées. Il retînt un cri de douleur quand son bassin vînt percuter le coin d'une table. Il constata que des vêtements et des canettes de bière était éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Des corps ondulaient silencieusement dans la pénombre. Jamais des gémissements ne l'avait choqué. «Une véritable orgie» pensa-t-il en s'essuyant le front. Il continua péniblement son avancée pour se diriger vers la chambre. _

_Il trébucha une énième fois sur une jambe avant d'apercevoir le lit à baldaquin. D'où il était, il pouvait deviner le mouvement du matelas, les draps souillés et les cris à moitié étouffés. Il devait bien y avoir une dizaine de personne dans la pièce mais seulement trois sur le lit. Il s'approcha doucement et tendit une main tremblante. Les quelques filets de lumière qui passait à travers les planches éclairaient son visage apeuré. Il avait mal à l'estomac. Il prit une grande inspiration et retira le rideau. Il ne mit pas trente secondes avant de l'apercevoir. Choqué, il détourna le regard. Arthur, son Arthur était bien là avec un homme et une femme. Francis s'accouda à la tête de lit et tenta de respirer normalement. Il tourna la tête à nouveau vers l'anglais qui cette fois l'aperçu. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent tandis qu'il embrassait la femme et se faisait prendre par derrière. Il se mit à provoquer le nouveau-venu du regard tout en subissant les aller-venus de l'homme derrière lui. Son visage angélique était parsemé de fines gouttelettes de sueur et ses cheveux blonds collaient à sa peau transparente. France le regardait dans les yeux faisant abstraction de tout ce qu'il subissait. Bientôt, le regard de l'anglais se fit plus brumeux et il se mit à rire, d'abord tout doucement puis moins discrètement, plus marquant, choquant mais tellement attirant et hypnotisant... Francis resta l'écouter longuement. Arthur se retourna vers l'homme derrière lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il ne quitta pas pour autant le regard bleu tétanisé de l'autre qui mit un temps avant de se rentre compte de la situation. Arthur rit de plus belle. Il riait tellement fort que Francis du se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas se faire exploser les tympans... _

Le français se réveilla brusquement recouvert de sueur sur tout le corps et le visage. Il s'assit dans son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à respirer bruyamment.

« Ho... mon Dieu Arthur... regarde dans quel état tu me mets...»

Il releva la tête vers le plafond et travailla sur sa respiration trop rapide. Son cœur commençait à se calmer. Le même cauchemar, depuis un an... Cela commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Heureusement, il ne le faisait pas toutes les nuits...

Parfois, il lui arrivait de se demander si Arthur pensait à lui de temps en temps, au milieu de sa tourmente.

« Je suis bête... Bien sûr que non, il doit tenter de m'oublier, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas... Pour ma part je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre... » Qu'est ce que son anglais pouvait lui manquer... Cela devait bien faire vingt ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu joyeux (selon les critères d'Arthur) et en bonne santé... Chaque fois qu'il se rendait chez lui, il avait l'impression de déranger. Enfin, avant aussi mais sa maison lui paressait différente, comme si les murs avaient changé en même temps que leur habitant... Souvent, il se contentait de s'asseoir sur le canapé en toile et observait l'anglais faire des accords avec sa basse jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Puis, il se levait pour préparer le repas et Angleterre le rejoignait dans la cuisine comme si cette petite routine hebdomadaire était des plus normales. Il s'asseyait et mangeait sans parler, son contentant de fixer son assiette et le verre de vin à côté. France, lui ne quittait pas des yeux l'anglais en face de lui. Il avait pu remarquer que celui-ci avait beaucoup maigri depuis quelques mois et ça l'inquiéter quelque peu. Sa peu était plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses yeux d'ordinaire d'un vert malicieux et pétillant semblait las et blasé de tout ce qu'il rencontrait. Arthur était monotone, plus rien ne l'intéressait, il se lassait de tout à une vitesse fulgurante...

Le téléphone sonna. Toujours quelque peu sonné, il attrapa le combiné.

- A...allo ?

- Francis Bonnefoy ?

- Oui... c'est moi.

- Bien... Je suis le docteur Maximilien Sanchez, des Urgences du Centre de Paris.

Le français passa ses cheveux humides derrière l'oreille et attendit la suite, inquiet.

- … connaissez-vous un certain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo ?

- Oui, c'est mon ami... Que...

- Il est à l'hôpital. Il a eu un accident de voiture...

- Quoi ? Espagne n'est pas rentré ?

- Espagne ? Non, il a été emmené au bloc opératoire en urgence.

France se rendit compte de sa gaffe. La population n'est pas censé être au courant de l'existence des nations.

- Je veux dire Antonio... Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ?

- C'était le premier dans le répertoire de son téléphone. Je vous laisse, on m'appelle.

- Merci Monsieur.

Le français raccrocha rapidement avant de sortir précipitamment du lit, de s'habiller en quatrième vitesse et de quitter l'appartement.

Dans la rue, il interpella un taxi qu'il pria de le conduire au Centre le plus rapidement possible. Le chauffeur ne se fit pas prier quand il vit la liasse de billet que lui tendait la nation. Il se gara devant l'entrée et Francis se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Son cœur battait à tout va et il tenta de trouver le service dans lequel était soigné son ami.

Alors son portable sonna.

«Comme si c'était le moment...» grimaça-t-il, à bout de nerf.

- Oui ?

Tous en parlant, il continuait d'avancer à travers les couloirs pour trouver la salle de réveil.

- France, c'est toi ?

- Oui... Prusse ?

- Yep... Panique pas, mec...

- Quoi encore ? Je suis à l'hôpital là ! Espagne vient de se faire percuter par une bagnole ! J'en peux plus !

Le blond sentit le ton monter dans sa voie. Il tenta de se calmer en respirant calmement.

- Quoi ? Il va bien ?

- J'en sais rien... c'est justement ce que je suis venu voir mais je trouve pas cette fichue salle... railla-t-il en tournant la tête de tous les côtés, en panique. Qu'est t'avais à me dire ?

- Euh... ok, bon. C'est Angleterre. Il vient également d'être conduit à l'hôpital.

- QUOI ?

France s'arrêta net au beau milieu du couloir.

- Sois fort... il a fait une overdose.

Le français écarquilla les yeux, épouvantés. Tout se fit au ralenti autour de lui. Il ne pouvait y croire. Cela semblait tellement invraisemblable...

- Ha... ha... ha...

Francis tomba à genoux, au sol. Désormais, de grosses larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Il mit une main sur sa bouche pour retenir ses sanglots. Il avait l'impression que la lucidité le quittait petit à petit. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

- France, ça va ?

- Il, il est...

- … plongé dans le coma.

- ...ha...

- Francis, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Au bout du fil, la voix de l'allemand se fit plus pressante.

- Pas trop non... J'en peux plus, je suis à bout de nerf, murmura-t-il ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes. Tu m'en veux encore ?

- … bien sûr que non ! Tu sais quoi ? Je vais venir à Paris et toi tu embarques direct pour l'Angleterre ! Je raccroche !

- Prusse, att...

Il avait déjà raccroché. Le français se releva essuya ses yeux avec sa manche. Il prit une grande inspiration et prit la direction de la sortie. Sans même prendre le temps d'aller récupérer des bagages, il se dirigea directement vers l'aéroport.

« Pardonne-moi, Antonio...» se murmura à lui même le blond. « Je dois faire un choix à présent... Je t'en supplie pardonne-moi. »


	3. Chapter 3

Holà ! Que tal ? =D

Bon, et bien voici the troisième chapitre en temps et en heure ! *trop fière* Bon, y a encore beaucoup de parlote et pas beaucoup d'action... je sais ! Don't worried ! L'histoire va réellement commencer dans le chapitre cinq! Et peut être un peu dans le chapitre quatre... (A suivre...)

Dans tous les cas, merci infiniment à toutes les personnes qui me suivent et qui laissent des commentaires !

Et merci également à **MikageKun** pour son fanart de Punk!Arthur dans le chapitre un ! Je vous invite à aller le voir sur son compte devianart^^

Bon et bien... Je pense que le **raiting** ici doit être aux alentours des **K+** voir **T**, donc rien de très choquant.

Bonne lecture à Tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Alcool, luxure et cigarette – Chapitre 3 <strong>

* * *

><p>*bip*...*bip*...*bip*...*bip*...*bip*...*bip*...*bip*.*bip*<p>

Dans la chambre se succédaient infirmières, aide-soignantes et Médecins. Tous se penchaient au dessus du lit, consultait la tension et le rythme cardiaque du patient.

Il était huit heure du matin. Francis se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital. Il ne sortit pas immédiatement de la voiture, observant devant lui l'immense bâtiment aux multiples fenêtres. Fatigué, le regard froid et la peau pâle, il referma son manteau, frissonnant. Il prit un paquet de cigarette entamé dans la portière et en sortit une, tremblant. Il avait promis à Antonio d'arrêter...

Cependant, les événements récents lui constituaient une excellente excuse pour en griller une... rien qu'une... Il se mordit la lèvre, en proie à un doute. Il soupira fortement et prit un des petits bâtonnets de nicotine pour le placer entre ses lèvres froides. Il fouilla dans sa poche pour dénicher un briquet et l'alluma. Puis, engourdit, il se cala mieux dans son siège et ferma les yeux, laissant les bien-faits du tabac gagner les multiples recoins de son cerveau, de son corps et de son âme...

* * *

><p>- Hey, 'tonio !<p>

- Mmmh...

L'espagnol ouvrit lentement un premier œil, éblouit pas la clarté du jour naissant entre les rideaux. Il sentit une première douleur dans le dos et quand il voulut se redresser pour s'installer plus confortablement, il se rendit compte que son bassin entier lui était douloureux. Il grimaça, constatant son incapacité à se mouvoir correctement.

- Espagne ! Enfin réveillé ! Lui cria presque une voix puissante au timbre familier.

La nation latine grogna avant de tendre la main pour se cacher les yeux, éblouit par le soleil.

- Mmmh ?

- Ton _awesome_ ami a passé son _awesome_ nuit à te veiller alors je pense que tu pourrais le saluer autrement qu'en grognant, tu crois pas ? Kesese...

- Si, si... _perdon_...

Gilbert lui donna une tape dans l'épaule et affichait un immense sourire. Il était arrivé à l'hôpital deux heures après avoir appelé Francis et il avait passé la nuit à surveiller la tension de son meilleur ami. «Au cas où il fasse une rechute !» pour reprendre les mots du médecin... Actuellement, l'espagnol avait une côte cassé, le coxis brisé et une fracture au fémur... charmant... La voiture ne l'avait pas loupé. Enfin, c'était une nation, dans deux jours, il n'y paraîtrait plus rien ! L'allemand se recula dans le couloir pour appeler quelqu'un.

- C'est bon, il s'est réveillé, tu peux venir !

L'espagnol entendit comme un grognement derrière le mur avant de distinguer une silhouette qui s'avançait lentement, d'un pas hésitant.

- Lovi !

Antonio voulu se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras mais il était immobilisé à cause de la douleur qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

- Reste au lit _bastardo_ ! Même éviter une voiture dans une rue parfaitement éclairée, t'es incapable de le faire correctement !

L'italien se laissa tomber sur le lit en continuant de jurer. Sérieusement ! Il lui avait vraiment fait peur cette fois-ci en plus... Ce crétin ! Enfin bon, ça il ne lui dirait jamais. Il se contenta de gonfler les joues, froncer les sourcils et croiser les bras en signe de mécontentement. Le pays hispanique sourit tendrement, amusé par la situation. Quand à Prusse, il les regardait bêtement, n'ayant pas du tout l'impression de déranger. Ce ne fut le cas seulement quand son ami leva la tête vers lui et lui fit signe de sortir dans le couloir.

- Qui, moi ? Chuchota-t-il d'abord.

Romano se contentait bouder en fixant éperdument le sol. Prusse leva les épaules et quitta la pièce, faussement vexé par la demande de son ami qui le remercia en souriant.

Une fois l'albinos parti, Il prit tendrement l'italien dans ses bras et l'attira tout contre lui.

- Lovi... lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille tentant de se faire pardonner pour la énième fois une faute qui n'en était pas réellement une. Mais l'italien avait un sale caractère et c'était ainsi ! A vrai dire, Espagne trouvait cela terriblement mignon et attachant. Chaque fois que Italie du Sud repoussait ses avances il redoublait de malice pour pouvoir l'embrasser ou simplement le serrer dans ses bras. Ça ne le vexait pas non plus lorsque Romano le traitait de pervers ou même de pédophile car c'était en partie vrai... Après tout il avait commencer à le trouver attirant quand celui n'avait que quinze ans d'âge physique... ce qu'il assumait parfaitement évidemment ! Et l'italien aussi d'ailleurs. Il ne le repoussait que pour se faire désirer d'avantage. C'était un mode de séduction, un jeu auquel l'espagnol avait adhérer bien volontiers.

Pour le moment, il n'avait qu'une envie : celle de sentir la peau chaude et douce de son amant contre lui et de faire abstraction du reste. Romano ne le repoussa pas et s'installa même plus confortablement sur le lit pour s'allonger auprès de l'autre.

- Tu t'es inquiété ? Finit par demander Antonio.

- Mais bien sûr ! J'ai que ça à faire : me morfondre pour toi toute la journée, seul, à la maison, tu penses ! Crétin !

Ce qu'il avait fait bien évidemment après l'appel en urgence que lui avait passé l'albinos. Après il avait filé à l'aéroport, embarquer pour Paris, le soir même.

Romano soupira en observant ses droits entremêlés à ceux de son amant.

- Quand est-ce que tu reviens à la maison ?

Espagne se passa une main dans les cheveux, soucieux quand à la suite des événements qui s'annonçaient nettement moins drôle que les précédents.

- Bientôt Lovi, bientôt...

- Il y a un mois c'était «bientôt» aussi ! J'en ai marre ! J'ai envie que tu reviennes à la maison !

- Romano, tu sais que Francis a des problèmes, je suis son ami, c'est mon rôle de l'aider !

- Non ! Lui, n'a aucun problème ! C'est la faute d'Arthur tout ça !

L'italien était au bord de la crise de larmes. Il était secoué de spasmes et de tremblements. Ses cheveux châtains cachaient ses yeux dorés et son amant ne pouvait deviner quelle expression il affichait.

- Lovi... Ce n'est la faute de personne... J'aimerai que tu comprennes que je dois rester auprès de France tant que ça n'ira pas mieux.

- Non ! Ce que je vois moi, c'est que tu vis en Angleterre depuis trois mois ! Je veux juste que tu retournes vivre avec moi en Italie... ou en Espagne, je m'en fiche, c'est comme tu veux !

Il avait placé ses deux mains sur l'avant-bras du plus âgé et le suppliait du regard. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses deux prunelles dorées. Antonio savait qu'il devait choisir à présent. Son amour était mal.

« _Por favor_, ne me regarde pas comme ça Lovi...» L'espagnol posa sa main sur la joue de son amant qui ferma les yeux à ce contact.

- Je... Je te promet que ça va s'arranger...

Italie se redressa en soupirant. « Le pire, c'est que tu ne réalises même pas qu'il a préféré aller voir Angleterre plutôt que toi !» s'obligea-t-il à ne pas répéter tout haut. Antonio serait probablement détruit en apprenant cela. Après tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour lui...

- … bientôt ! Je te le jure !

Romano resta le regarder méfiant. Il se savait égoïste en lui demandant de choisir entre lui et son meilleur ami mais Espagne lui manquait.

- Quand... sors-tu ?

Antonio sourit de nouveau, sa bonne humeur était revenue.

- Dans deux jours normalement... Si j'avais été humain, ça aurait été trois semaines... je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour ne pas que le médecin se pose des questions...

Il rit. Lovino le regarda longuement avant de se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser doucement. Antonio, d'abord surpris de initiative du plus jeune le pris dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur lui, oubliant sa fracture...

- Aïe !

- Ho, excuse-moi !

Romano se décala un peu sur le côté pour laisser à son amant suffisamment de place afin de se redresser. Il voulut quitter totalement le lit mais Espagne le serra à nouveau tout contre lui. L'italien profita de chaque caresse, chaque baisers, chaque mot doux... Il enroula ses bras autour du coup d'Antonio pour approfondir leur contact.

- _Te amo_ Lovi, ça va s'arranger, tu n'as pas à t'en faire...

Romano se contenta de soupirer d'aise et décida de lui faire confiance. Il n'osa pas lui dire les sujets auxquelles il avait réfléchit pendant sa longue absence, à savoir peut être – éventuellement - dans un futur proche - mais cela restait une option - une pensée encore trop abstraite : le quitter si il tardait trop à revenir. Mais lorsqu'il avait entendu les mots encourageants d'Espagne, il chassa ses pensées déprimantes de son esprit. Espagne serait bientôt de retour, point.

* * *

><p>France marchait lentement dans les couloirs du secteur «réanimation». Les murs et le sol blanc lui faisait mal aux yeux. Il se sentait vide au fond de lui. Il ne pensait plus à rien, se demandait juste comment serait le visage d'Arthur. Pâle ? Sûrement... avec les joues creuses ? Il l'aurait jurer... Sans les oublier les horribles cernes qui avaient tendances à un peu trop tracer la limite de ses magnifiques pupilles émeraudes ces temps-si... Il s'arrêta un moment, arrivé devant la porte de la chambre portant l'inscription «Arthur Kirkland». Cette porte d'une couleur beige ocre ne lui inspirait que du dégoût. Finalement, il se résigna à la pousser avant de la refermer derrière lui. La pièce était plongé dans l'obscurité. Il y avait juste une petite lumière tamisée au dessus de la tête de lit. Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit... Il avait eu le temps de fumer cinq cigarettes dans la voiture avant de se décider à descendre. Silencieusement, il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur une chaise.<p>

Arthur respirait bruyamment à l'aide des deux tuyaux reliés à son nez et à l'énorme tube sur sa bouche. Il avait l'air si calme et si paisible... comme si le «Arthur d'avant» était revenu...

Francis le couva d'un air attendri. Il se sentait bien maintenant que le blond était plus ou moins en sécurité... Enfin... dans un lieu sûr, propre, sans drogue ni fréquentations douteuses. Le blond aux yeux bleus espéraient sincèrement que cette overdose aurait déclencher quelque chose dans la tête de l'anglais, qu'il réaliserait enfin qu'il était en danger de mort en agissant ainsi.

Finalement, il dut attendre trois jours avant que les calmants arrêtent leur effet et voir Arthur émerger lentement. Il s'approcha du lit et l'anglais leva ses deux prunelles forêt vert lui.

«- Francis ?» Le français s'approcha encore et prit la main blanche d'Arthur entre les siennes.

«- Bonjour Arthur. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, merci.»

Angleterre se redressa sur ses coudes et continuait de fixer Francis avant de jeter quelques coups d'œil sur la chambre.

«- … L'hôpital ? Je...»

France décida de ne pas le ménager. «La subtilité c'est pour les tapettes !» Comme disait Prusse.

« - Oui, tu as fait une overdose. Les pompiers t'ont découvert à temps dans ton appartement et t'ont emmenés jusqu'ici.» Arthur se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Voilà pourquoi il se sentait aussi nauséeux. Il se sentait vide mais avait aussi envie de vomir. C'est comme si tout son estomac se retournait à l'intérieur. Il dégagea sa main de celles de Francis et se cacha le visage.

« Arthur.. ?» L'anglais laissa échapper un sanglot. L'autre blond ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux à cause des mèches sables qui lui recouvraient la presque totalité du visage. Il lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux d'un air désolé puis le prit dans ses bras. Il n'aurait peut être pas dû y aller aussi franchement finalement... Ce n'était pas le moment pour affoler d'avantage le britannique. Celui-la le repoussa brusquement.

« - Arrête ça ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu agis toujours comme ça avec moi ? Pourquoi il faut que tu sois toujours là quand je suis dans un état pareil !» A la fin, sa voix aigu et rauque frisait l'hystérie. Ses grands yeux verts humides laissaient déborder de grosses larmes bleutées. Cependant ses joues n'étaient pas rougies comme elles l'étaient quand l'anglais se mettait dans des états pareils.

« - Je suppose que c'est parce que je tiens à toi...» Murmura France en affichant un pâle sourire. «Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Angleterre. Je te le promet !

- Amérique aussi disait cela...»

France écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

« -... Quoi ?

Angleterre ne regretta pas ses paroles blessantes pour autant. Il voulait sincèrement que le français s'en aille à présent. La situation était vraiment humiliante. Il inspira lentement en fermant les yeux tandis que Francis reprit sa main brusquement et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Jamais Arthur ! Jamais, je ne t'abandonnerai ! C'est bien clair ? Je ne suis pas comme Amérique ! Tu es bien placé pour savoir que j'ai toujours été présent depuis que tu as trois ans d'âge physique !» Le britannique pleurait à chaude larme et posa sa main sur le poignet de l'autre blond.

« - C'est bien ça le problème Francis...»

France ne comprenait pas les paroles du plus jeune. Il en avait assez de lui ? Voulait-il qu'il disparaisse définitivement de sa vie ? A ces pensées, le cœur du continental se serra. Il colla son front à celui de l'anglais.

« - Parle Arthur, je t 'écoute. En quoi est-ce un problème ?

- Je... A chaque fois que... j'essayais de me débarrasser de toi... quand j'essayais de t'oublier, de te remplacer, j'allais voir d'autres hommes et parfois des femmes...»

Francis ferma les yeux en soupirant. Ce genre d'aveu était toujours dur à encaisser même s'il avait déjà vu le britannique le «tromper» mainte fois et parfois même devant lui. Angleterre continua :

« - Mais... je n'ai jamais réussi à retrouver une personne qui me faisait ressentir autant de chose qu'avec toi... Personne n'a pu me donner autant que toi...» L'anglais rougit fortement en apercevant la mine concentré du Français.

« - J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre Angleterre...» Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Sa gène augmentait rapidement et ses joues lui brûlaient. Ils étaient bien conscient qu'il faisait quelque chose qu'il ne faisait pas en temps normal mais il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. Même si c'était terriblement humiliant, il devait le faire pour se soulager sa conscience. C'était comme le lavage d'estomac qu'il avait subit : on fait un grand ménage pour se sentir mieux après. Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Sexuellement, personne ne me donne autant de plaisir que toi. Tu es le seul à me faire un effet pareil... Et ça m'énerve !» Il détourna le regard et regarda par la fenêtre pour fixer un point sur le toit du bâtiment en face de sa chambre.

« Pourquoi ?» Insista encore le français, gravement.

« - Parce qu'à cause de ça je n'arrive pas à me passer de toi !» lâcha-t-il dans un nouveau sanglot. Il se cache à nouveau le visage entre ses mains. Francis, attendri, caressa tendrement les mèches sables de l'anglais avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Angleterre continuait de pleurer de manière désespéré.

Si seulement ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe...

Il s'accrocha à la chemise du plus âgé comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Shh... Ça va s'arranger. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je suis là.»

* * *

><p>A suivre... (fin).<p> 


	4. Iron Woman

**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas la détentrice d'Hetalia. Son propriétaire est et reste Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Genre** : Angst, Romance.

**Personnages/Pairings** :Angleterre/Arthur,France/Francis,Espagne/Antonio, /Romano/Lovino, Prusse/Gilbert + autres...

**Raiting** : Peut être **K+** pour un petit peu de violence mais ce chapitre ne contient rien de choquant en vrai.

**Note(s) **: Tout d'abord **Bonne année et bonne santé à tous **! Avec beaucoup de retard, désolé, j'ai souffert du syndrome de la page blanche. (C'est pas une excuse, j'en suis bien consciente...)

Ce chapitre ne contient rien de vraiment intéressant mais il me permet surtout de faire la transition avec la suite et d'y placer des événements importants.

On ma fait la remarque que Prusse était juste un personnage de figuration. Pour l'instant, oui, on peut le dire mais Gilbert est awesome et comme tout personnage awesome il se doit d'avoir un rôle important dans l'histoire. Ça va venir, j'y travaille. Et je n'oublie pas les RuUS, le JaponXGrece et les autres couples que j'avais promis^^

Ha et **Merci** encore à tous les revieweurs ! Ça fait super plaisir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 - Iron Woman<strong>

* * *

><p><em>« - On est vraiment obligé d'en arriver là ?<em>

_- A toi de voir Gilbert. Mais tu vois bien que ça ne marche plus, non ? _

_- Mais je peux..._

_- Non, c'est trop tard, bien trop tard... _

_- Hey ! Tu fais quoi ? Où tu vas ? _

_- Je m'en vais. C'est inutile de discuter plus longtemps avec toi..._

_- …_

_- Tu ne comprends jamais rien._

_- Ha..._

_- Tu pleures ?_

_- Non.._

_- Désolé j'avais cru...»_

_« Oui je pleure et excuse moi d'être faible. Excuse-moi de pleurer quand je te vois t'en aller.»_

_«Putain, je suis en train de virer dans le mélodramatique là... Fais chier...»_

* * *

><p>Les deux pays arrivèrent enfin à l'étage. Ils avaient pris l'ascenseur pour ne pas relancer les douleurs du brun. Arrivé devant la chambre de la nation britannique, Prusse se retourna vers Espagne.<p>

« On y va ? Romano doit déjà y être.

- Oui, entrons.»

L'albinos poussa délicatement la porte et sourit en apercevant le visage du français. Espagne entra à son tour et s'apprêta à parler quand le blond posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et montra l'anglais endormi.

« - Ha !»

Espagne prit une chaise et alla s'asseoir à côté d'un Romano boudeur qui détourna la tête en le voyant. Prusse s'installa aussi. Ensemble, ils observaient calmement le corps du britannique endormi. Ils avaient tous eu très peur quand on leur avait annoncé l'overdose et le voir reposer comme cela les rassurait quelque peu.

L'anglais avait reprit des couleurs depuis son hospitalisation et il semblait moins maigre... Prusse nota que France l'observait avec un regard empli de tendresse. Cela le fit sourire. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du blond qui se retourna vers lui. L'albinos lui chuchota :

« Viens, il faut qu'on parle.

- Oui...»

Il suivit son ami en prenant soin de fermer la porte silencieusement. Espagne et Romano restèrent donc seuls avec Angleterre.

«- Roma~ Tu boudes toujours ?»

L'italien émit un bruit étrange entre le grognement et le soupire. Antonio prit sa pour un «oui» et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

« Tu sais, si tu ne demandes pas à France, je devrais le faire moi même et j'ai peur qu'il ne me retienne ici...

- C'est pas vrai, France n'est pas comme ça.

- C'est exact, je voulais juste voir si tu boudais encore.» Il se retourna vers le plus jeune en souriant de toutes ses dents. Romano le regardait avec un air de psychopathe prêt à l'étrangler dans la seconde qui suivit son intervention.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale...» Il soupira à nouveau et croisa les bras en détournant le regard. « C'est pas comme si je voulais que tu rentres avec moi de toute façon, je te déteste !»

* * *

><p>Prusse s'appuya contre le mur et attendit que son ami soit prêt à l'écouter. Quand se fût le cas, il commença :<p>

« Bon, et bien... je pense que je dois m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait. Enfin, c'est pas comme si c'était moi qui t'avais frappé...» Il passa une main derrière sa nuque. Gilbird dormait sagement sur son épaule. « Ho, je sais que je suis en grande partie responsable de ce qui nous arrive... Je n'aurais pas dû te poser un tel ultimatum et j'en suis désolé... Mais tu vois, on a tous nos problèmes et j'étais particulièrement de mauvaise humeur ce jour-là alors... quoi ?» Il remarqua enfin que le français le regardait en souriant malicieusement.

« Ho rien, tu me fais rire, c'est tout !

- Je te fais...

- … rire oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es pardonné mon chou !» L'albinos rougit légèrement à cette appellation. Le blond continua :

- Cependant, je trouve étrange que tu viennes t'excuser de ta propre volonté, ce n'est pas ton genre...» Le prussien hésita.

« Des événement récents m'ont fait comprendre que je ne devais pas attendre qu'on fasse le premier pas à ma place.

- Tu veux en parler ?» Demanda Francis, inquiet. « C'est à propos de _lui_ ?

- Non, je ne veux pas en parler, de toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien...» L'albinos haussa les épaules puis passa son bras autour des épaules du blond avant de l'inviter à entrer dans la pièce.

* * *

><p>Un matin comme les autres, Francis entra dans la chambre de l'Anglais pour lui apporter son petit déjeuner. Arthur déjà réveillé lisait un livre que lui avait prêter le français.<p>

«Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?.» Lui demanda le blond aux yeux bleus. L'Anglais leva lentement la tête de son ouvrage et Francis pu constater avec un enchantement à peine dissimulé les joues et les deux lèvres anglaises redevenues candides durant la nuit.

- Un peu mieux.» Avoua-t-il. «C'est aujourd'hui que je sors non ?»

- En effet, confirma le français. Mais ça ira pour toi ?» Arthur soupira alors que Francis lui caressait la joue avec le dos de la main. « Oui ne t'inquiète pas...» Encore et toujours ces «brusques» accès de tendresses pour le rassurer dans les moments comme celui-ci. Il n'était plus lui même. Les yeux bleus ciel ne reflétaient plus que de l'inquiétude que le Britannique interprétait comme étant un mélange de peur et de pitié. Néanmoins, il n'en était rien. Les sentiments du Français était vrais, on ne peut plus vrais. Juste... Il ne souhaitait pas contrarier Arthur avec les sous-entendus salaces qu'il glissait de temps à autre dans une conversation qui était tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique.

Alors, qu'ils méditaient tous les deux silencieusement dans la chambre, un violent bruit de pas se rapprochaient dans le couloir. Ils crurent même discerner quelques insultes entre deux coups de talons dans le sol. En entendant cela, Arthur pâlit brusquement.

«- Ho my God...

- … Arthur ?»

Le blond aux cheveux sables commença à descendre du lit, tremblant.

« 'faut que... que...» Francis le retînt sur le lit par le poignet. « Arthy, tu ne peux pas sortir maintenant ! Il faut que tu te reposes !» Le dit Arthy le regarda avec des yeux affolés. « Il faut que je sorte ! _Right now_ !» La peur qui se lisait dans les yeux du plus jeune lui donna presque envie de le laisser faire mais il se ravisa. «Je ne sais pas qui est-ce que tu as entendu mais personne ne te fera de mal ! Crois-moi !»

Arthur agrippa sa chemise et le regarda gravement. Sa voix monta dans les aigus démontrant ainsi l'hystérie qui montait progressivement en lui.

«Franciiis !» Le cœur du Français se brisa devant le visage si terrifié. Il croyait bien ne l'avoir jamais vu dans un état pareil. Tout son corps était parcouru de violents spasmes électriques.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, renversant au passage l'étagère sur sa droite ainsi que toutes les serviettes posées dessus. Arthur se cacha derrière France et resserra la prise sur sa chemise, à son plus grand étonnement.

«- _Is Arthur Kirkland Here _?» Demanda une voix de femme au timbre clair et menaçant dans un fort accent britannique. L'anglais émit un gémissement dans le dos de Francis qui cherchait à identifier l'identité de la femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle portait un tailleur à carreau avec une jupe. Deux hommes entièrement vêtus de noir et à l'air menaçant l'encadrait. Ils se tenaient sobrement, un peu en regret dans le couloir, les mains croisées dans le dos. Francis déglutit difficilement. Les yeux de la britannique lançaient des éclairs. Où avait-il déjà vu ce visage ? Qui pouvait être assez puissant pour terrifier ainsi l'ancien Empire britannique ?

Ho... Ca y est...

« - Madame Thatcher..» La salua poliment le continental tout en restant sur ses gardes. Derrière lui, l'Anglais s'était collé contre son dos.

La femme fit un pas en avant bientôt imité par France qui vînt lui baiser la main, laissant Arthur seul sur le lit. Marguerite Thatcher considéra suffisamment le blond avant de porter sa noble attention la nation qu'elle dirigeait depuis maintenant cinq ans.

« Hélas... on ne m'avait pas menti. La belle Angleterre a... fait une... overdose.» Finit-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait. Sa vois laissait penser qu'elle n'arrivait pas à admettre ce qu'elle même venait de dire. Puis elle reprit sur un ton froid et cassant : « Vous n'êtes jamais tombé aussi bas _Mister Kirkland _!»

Une demi seconde et deux pas plus tard, elle était près du lui pour gifler la dite Angleterre. Francis écarquilla les yeux, n'ayant même pas eu le temps de placer un mot. Pris de panique il se précipita sur le britannique pour le rasseoir sur le lit. Celui-ci se mordait la lèvre, humilié par son propre gouverneur devant son ennemi juré. Il regardait la première ministre droit dans les yeux. Dieu, que cette femme pouvait lui faire peur. Depuis qu'elle était arrivé au pouvoir, il se sentait toujours étouffé. Ses moindres faits et gestes étaient épiés en permanence et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se livrer à ses activités illégales. Elle hurla presque :

« - Comment en êtes-vous arrivé là ? Un tel comportement est indigne du parfait aristocrate que vous étiez il y a moins d'un siècle ! Le pays est au fond du gouffre !» France passa sa main sur la joue rouge. Arthur baissa la tête au bord des larmes. « _Don't cry ! Don't cry_ » Se répétait-il à lui même, persuadé que s'il se laissait aller, se serait vraiment la fin.

La femme remonta ses lunettes d'un geste rapide et reprit plus doucement mais tout aussi durement : «Cependant vous pouvez me croire mon ami : Je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour que cela change ! Nous sommes la risée du monde entier ! Mais vous rendez-vous compte ? La noble Angleterre est comparé à un simple pays en voie de développement ! A un roturier ! Oui, vous allez changer...» Elle fixa France un moment comme remarquant enfin sa présence et ce, malgré qu'il se soit levé pour la saluer à peine cinq minutes plus tôt. Elle secoua la tête fatalement et tourna les talons avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Dans les bras de France, Arthur pleurait à chaude larmes maintenant... Il se haïssait. Non pas parce qu'il s'était littéralement transformé jour après jour depuis dix ans, non pas parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte que son peuple subissait les conséquences de sa décadence, non pas parce qu'il était au plus mal ou qu'il pensait que sa chef de gouvernement le méprisait mais seulement parce qu'il n'avait pu retenir ses larmes – une fois de plus – dans un moment pareil, et en présence de France. Oui, pour cela il se haïssait, et ça ne faisait que redoubler l'intensité de ses sanglots.

* * *

><p>«- Et ça j'en fais quoi ?<p>

- Ben t'as qu'à les foutre dans le carton là.» Lui répondit Arthur en enlevant lui même les porcelaines chinoises sur une étagère, de peur que Francis, par maladresse , – dont il ne faisait jamais preuve – ne les brise. Le Français rangea les grands disques de musiques dans la grande boîte. Il resta observer avec un léger sourire taquin les Cds des _Beattles_ ou autres groupes de rock que Angleterre affectionnait tant et dont il se moquait rien que pour l'énerver. Il posa le dernier carton rempli de livres dans le couloir et dépoussiéra les manches de son gilet.

« Bon, on dirait que cette fois c'est bon.» Déclara l'Anglais en posant ses mains sur ses hanches fines. Il observa à nouveau le continu de chaque carton d'un air critiques pour vérifier que chaque objet était bien à sa place.

« Ouais... Ça m'a l'air pas mal. Les déménageurs ne vont pas tarder.

- Oui.»

Arthur était sorti de l'hôpital depuis maintenant une semaine et la relation qu'ils entretenaient en temps normal avait commencer à se réinstaller progressivement. Mais trop lentement pour le français qui se retenait depuis plus d'un mois de sauter sur son amant pour lui arracher ses vêtements et... Il se surprit à rougir.

Arthur déménageait. Il quittait son petit appartement de vingt mètres carrés en plein _down-town_ Londonien pour aller s'installer dans le manoir qu'il avait déjà habiter un demi siècle plus tôt. Francis se demandait encore comment il avait pu récupérer la bâtisse qui avait été vendu à de riches américains. Comme si un certains premier ministre était passé par là. Il n'avait même pas entendu l'opinion de l'Anglais à ce sujet mais il était presque sûr qu'il était heureux de retrouver son foyer un peu à l'écart de l'agitation du centre ville.

Tout deux espérait sincèrement que ce serait le début d'une nouvelle vie. Il n'aurait pas le choix de tout manière. La dame de fer avait été très claire à ce sujet...

Et puis une gifle ça lui suffisait...

Mais ce dont Arthur tentait le plus de se débarrasser, c'était les nombreux dealers qu'il avait sur le dos et qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait réglé...

* * *

><p>A suivre... (Fin)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Margaret Thatcher<strong>, C'est la première femme à occuper le poste de premier ministre au Royaume-uni. Son mandat débutera le 4 Mai 1979 pour se terminer 28 Novembre 1990 ( Soit plus de onze ans.) Lorsqu'elle est arrivée au pouvoir la Grande Bretagne était dans une grande situation d'instabilité ( que j'ai traduit dans la fic par la décadence progressive d'Arthur.) Elle va prendre des mesures radicales pour redresser l'économie du pays. Ainsi, on va la nommer **la Dame de Fer**.


	5. Si la Tragédie s'en mèle

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia n'est toujours pas en ma possession !

**Genre** : Angst, Tragédie, Romance.

**Personnages/Pairings** : Angleterre/Arthur, France/Francis, Espagne/Antonio, /Romano/Lovino, Prusse/Gilbert + autres...

**Raiting** : On va commencer à basculer dans le **T** je pense...

**Notes** : Hum... *raclement de gorge plus que gêné* Tout d'abord **merci** à toutes les personnes qui ont continué de m'encourager et de me soutenir pendant ma longue période d'absence de... *gloups* cinq mois... - A oui, quand même... - **Je tiens à présenter mes excuses** pour mon retard impardonnable que je qualifierais de faute professionnelle ! ( Je ne fais pas ça professionnellement, ne me fais pas d'argent ni rien ! Voir le «Disclaimer») J'ai eu, comme qui dirait un petit moment de flottement, une panne d'inspiration, le syndrome de la page blanche... Bref. Appelez ça comme vous voulez mais noter seulement que **je suis profondément désolée** de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps.

Je tiens également à remercier les nombreuses personnes qui ont commenté le chapitre 4 ! On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 – Si en plus la tragédie s'en mêle...<strong>

* * *

><p>«<em>Le bonheur, c'est quelque chose de bien compliqué, une manière de prendre la vie, de se contenter de ce qu'on a.<em>»

Lionel Allard.

«Oui, mais quand on a rien ?» Ai-je envie de dire aujourd'hui. Enfin... quand on a rien de trop gênant dans nos vies, qui nous empêcherait d'avancer comme on le voudrait ? De s'épanouir ? Ou encore d'accéder à nos rêves d'enfant ?

Cependant, une fois que l'on parvient à se débarrasser de tous ses « tourments », ses « gènes » quotidiennes, on commencer à distinguer les premiers rayons du soleil à travers les épais nuages gris tandis qu'ils commençaient lentement à réchauffer les cœurs.

C'est ce que pensait Francis en cette douce après-midi. Le printemps commençait à pointer timidement le bout de son nez et les journées ensoleillées telles que celle-ci était les bienvenues pour les parisiens qui venaient de traverser un hiver froid et humide.

Il n'y avait presque personne sur cette place, celle de Notre Dame de Paris. Le français l'avait choisi car elle dégageait quelque chose de particulier pour lui, qui l'avait vu évoluer au fil des années. Il avait tout vu pousser ou grandir : les façades en pierre de la cathédrale, les parterres de fleur, les chemins de gravier, les grands arbres. Il observait avec amusement les pigeons afférés autour d'un banc. Ces paysages, ses couleurs c'était Paris. Sa belle et grande Paris, sa capitale.

«_A chaque jour suffit sa peine_.»

Proverbe français.

Car oui, France avait suffisamment donné et souffert ses dernières années. Ce dernier siècle. Il était revenu à Paris, une fois que l'Anglais avait emménagé. Il n'était pas entièrement certains que leur relation reviendrait à la «normale» (Car peut-on réellement la qualifier de normale ?) mais leurs vies étaient redevenues à peu près stables.

Le Français sourit et alluma une cigarette. A présent, il allait pouvoir reprendre une vie normale partagé entre les visites à l'Élysée, les meetings européens et mondiaux, et les rendez-vous privés. Il s'assit sur un banc et laissa échapper la fumée de ses lèvres.

Oui, il allait pouvoir goûter à un repos bien mérité...

* * *

><p>Il prit lentement place sur le siège doré, savourant le confort du velours rouge sous son poids. Fixant éperdument les grands rideaux écarlates, il ne reprit contenance que lorsque les lustres de cristaux se turent. Il avalait difficilement sa salive tandis que les deux rideaux s'écartèrent souplement, laissant entrevoir le magnifique piano à queue d'un noir hypnotisant. Le pianiste portait un modeste costume trois pièces, noir, à queue de pie. Sa démarche était élégante.<p>

Ce ne fit que lorsque les premières notes se firent entendre que la salle se mua en un silence presque religieux et pesant.

Gilbert ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur la mélodie et laissa son esprit faire le reste. Il voyait les doigts fins et blancs parcourir avec une grâce audacieuse et inimitable les touches blanches et brillantes qui s'effaçaient sous les phalanges du musicien. Il voyait les épaules se lever puis se baisser au rythme de la mélodie tantôt lente, tantôt agressive. Il voyait également les yeux opiniâtrement fermés, cet air hautain et concentré digne des plus hautes figures de l'aristocratie.

Il soupira, rouvrit les yeux et se leva, oubliant volontairement de s'excuser auprès des personnes qu'il obligeait à se déranger pour lui céder le passage dans l'allée étroite.

Cette scène, il l'avait déjà vu des centaines de fois. En rêve, en réalité, en fantasme, en coup de vent. Il l'avait vu, imaginé, vécu, rêvé... Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la dernière aurait été si difficile.

Il ne pouvait se défendre d'une réflexion amère sur l'inconséquence des relations humaines...

Trop. Il avait trop donné. Il avait tant espéré. Il y avait cru pourtant. Mais au final, à quoi bon ?

Il ouvrit l'une des deux portes du hall et ferma les yeux sous le contact violent de l'air frais. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Ho...

Le soleil était de retour.

Il ne put réprimer un mince sourire.

* * *

><p><em>« - Bon, ben je t'attends à l'hôtel alors ne tarde pas trop ! ...Crétin !»<em>

A ces mots, Antonio avait ressenti une profonde joie au fond de lui. Un peu comme si un feu de cheminée s'était peu à peu ravivé dans son cœur. Et Dieu seul savait qu'il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose pour être heureux.

Il s'était habillé et avait terminé de regrouper ses affaires. A présent, il se trouvait dans le taxi qui le menait à l'hôtel de son amant. Il ne pouvait se débarrasser du sourire qu'il affichait depuis l'annonce de l'italien et qui – au passage – le faisait ressembler à un imbécile heureux.

La voiture finit par se garer sur le parking de l'hôtel. Il paya le chauffeur tandis que des papillons imaginaires secouaient son estomac maintenant tordu par l'impatience. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, traversa le hall et ne s'arrêta que pour se renseigner sur le numéro de chambre de l'italien. Il salua la réceptionniste avec son habituel sourire franc et reprit sa course folle dans les escaliers en métal.

« Chambre 301, chambre 301, chambre 301…» se répétait-il, comme s'il risquait de l'oublier. Enfin, le bon étage. Il parcouru le couloir en surveillant les numéros de chambre qui défilaient sous ses yeux, le cœur battant. «299, 300… 301 !» Il reprit son souffle, replaça correctement le col de sa veste et frappa deux coups distincts sur la porte en bois noir. Ce qu'il avait pu lui manquer. Heureusement, le docteur ne s'était pas posé plus de question sur la guérison éclair de la nation. En y repensant, il se disait qu'il avait vraiment eu beaucoup de chance. En fréquentant des lieux publics tels que les hôpitaux, leur identité prenait le risque d'être compromise à chaque seconde.

Impatient, il releva la tête et fronça les sourcils devant cette porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas. Sans se poser plus de question il appuya sur la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce plongé dans l'obscurité.

« - Lovi' ?» Seul le silence lui répondit. « Lovi' ? Arrête, c'est pas drôle !» Une fois encore, il se butta à l'obscurité. Le lit était défait mais les rideaux fermés. Tout laissait pensait que le précédant occupant était parti dans la précipitation. Affolé, il s'empara de son portable et constata qu'il avait reçu un message... qui datait de la veille au soir. Il l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes.

_« Pardonne-moi Antonio, je ne peux plus. Je n'en peux plus de tout ça. J'ai des obligations aussi, alors je rentre. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner mon égoïsme. On ne me changera pas. On aura l'occasion de se revoir pendant les meetings, alors à bientôt.»_

« - Qu… quoi ? Non, non !» Il ne pouvait y croire. Italie venait-il de mettre un terme à leur relation ? Il tenta de le rappeler mais tomba à chaque fois sur le répondeur. Non ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas attendu ! Ca c'était jouer à quelques heures près ! Abattu, il retînt un sanglot… Non, non il ne pouvait pas… il avait besoin de lui… Alors pourquoi ? Ils avaient tant traversé ensemble. La raison de leur rupture paraissait tellement ridicule à côté de leur parcours commun. Il essuya une larme qui avait osé couler le long de sa joue d'une main rageuse, sentiment rare dans le cœur du méditerranéen qui venait de perdre l'un de ses repères.

_Lentement les ténèbres continuaient leur ascension..._

* * *

><p>Arthur marchait lentement dans les rues de sa capitale, le nez rougi et bien emmitouflé dans son écharpe en laine. L'entrevue à <em>Buckingham Palace<em> avait été des plus catastrophiques. Il ne préférait même pas se remémorer les nombreuses insultes prononcées par sa première ministre à son égard. Ainsi, ses réflexions sur la bêtises et la cupidité de l'Homme ne cessait de se mélanger et se rencontrer dans son esprit. Il n'aimait pas cette femme mais ne pouvait réellement mettre un mot sur le sentiment qu'il avait ressentait à son égard, bien que cela se rapprochait sensiblement de la peur. Mais l'ancien Empire Britannique ne pouvait délibérément avouer cette soudaine crainte pour une simple femme. Au cœur de pierre certes, mais doté d'un sale caractère qui lui rappelait ses accès de colère dans sa jeunesse moyenâgeuse.

A ses problèmes relationnels s'ajoutaient le fameux match qui avait eu lieu a Bruxelles dans lequel De nombreux supporteurs romains avaient trouver la mort. «_Le drame du Heysel_» comme les journalistes aimaient l'appeler. Ce qui avait valu une nouvelle critique du Royaume-Uni par l'Europe toute entière et plus particulièrement par l'Italie. Mais était-ce lui le responsable ? Ce n'était pourtant pas à lui de canaliser les ardeurs des habitants de Liverpool. Non, lui pendant que son peuple et celui de Feliciano s'insultait et se blessaient volontairement, avait bien mieux à faire. Il avait passé l'après midi et une partie de la soirée à enchaîner les cigarettes aux contenus douteux et les alcools trop fort pour son corps devenu fragile.

Angleterre glissa ses mains dans ses poches et soupire fortement. «Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre...» Il continuait d'évoluer à travers la ville tandis que le soleil laissait place aux nuages noirs et impénétrables. Il tourna à droite au carrefour et s'engagea dans une ruelle sombre et dépourvue d'éclairage lui permettant de voir deux mètres devant lui. Alors que son allure se fit plus pressante, il n'entendit pas les pas qui se rapprochait brusquement de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'on posa une main grasse et difforme sur son épaule pour le retourner vivement qu'il sortit de sa léthargie de solitude et de réflexions. Il fronça les sourcils en ne reconnaissant aucun des trois hommes à l'allure agressive qui se tenaient devant lui. Il ne prit conscience de la lueur malsaine dans le regard du premier quand il le plaqua contre le mur en brique, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. L'homme se pencha à son oreille.

« Où tu pensais aller comme ça, petite salope ? Pas très poli de pas répondre lorsqu'on te pose une question...»

* * *

><p>Fin. (A suivre...)<p>

* * *

><p>Alors, ça vous plaît toujours ? Désolé, je sais que c'est un peu plus cours que d'habitude mais il fallait que je coupe à ce moment-là pour le suspens...<p>

Y a des personnes ici qui vont à la _Japan expo _? J'espère vous y retrouver ! A bientôt !


	6. Rechute

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia ne m'appartient toujours pas, à mon grand damne... TT

**Genre** : Angst, Tragédie, Romance.

**Personnages/Pairings** : Angleterre/Arthur, France/Francis, Espagne/Antonio, /Romano/Lovino, Prusse/Gilbert + autres...

**Raiting** : **T**, clairement.

**Notes** : ET encore désolé...:S Et dire que les quatre premiers chapitres je les publiais toutes les deux semaines... /Mais ça, c'était avant/ Hum... Le truc c'est que Hetalia ne m'inspire plus autant que ça m'a inspiré il y a six mois ! Cependant je ne ferais pas comme beaucoup d'auteurs qui abandonnent complètement leurs fics^^ Je **terminerais** cette fic car elle me tient beaucoup à cœur et je suis fière ( Oui, j'ai droit... _) du peu que j'ai écrit encore dessus.:)

Je tiens également à remercier les nombreuses personnes qui ont commenté le chapitre 5 ! On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 – Rechute.<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Où tu pensais aller comme ça petite salope ? Pas très poli de pas répondre lorsqu'on te pose une question...» <em>

Le britannique écarquilla les yeux, peu habitué à ce qu'on fasse usage de ce type de langage à son égard.

« Pa... Pardon ?»

L'homme lui asséna une violente gifle et son sourire se fit sadique.

« - Ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions, c'est clair ? Alors ? J'attend ! Où tu comptais aller comme ça ?» Le blond serra les dents et ferma les yeux à la limite de l'humiliation. Jamais personne ne lui avait parler sur ce ton. Jamais. Et il s'était promis que ce jour ne verrait jamais le jour. Ta dignité de pirate en prenait un sacré coup. Il se concentra pour laisse voir toute sa haine à travers son regard, fronça les sourcils et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Quelques mèches sables reposaient mollement sur son front et ses yeux. Alors, il eu le reflex de se dégager en un ultime coup d'épaule mais l'homme ne fit que resserrer son emprise sur lui et le plaqua violemment sur le mur. L'anglais sentit les morceaux de briques s'enfoncer dans la peau sensible de son dos. La drogue avait bien plus d'effets sur son organisme qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'était même plus capable de se défendre. Pitoyable...

« - Rassure-moi, tu n'essaieras pas de t'enfuir, j'espère ?

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez à la fin ?»

L'individu se recula un instant en haussant les sourcils avant de se retourna vers les deux autres. Arthur sentait le sens bouillir dans ses veines et la sueur perler sur son front. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas contrôler pareil situation et pire encore, il ne tolérait cette montait d'angoisse qui s'infiltrait dans tous les pores de sa peau jusqu'à son cerveau et se laisser observer dans son regard. Il se sentait faible. Faible comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Ses membres tremblaient et pas seulement à cause de la panique mais bien à l'impressionnante dose de nicotine qu'il avait dans le sang et lui retournait totalement le cerveau. Après avoir échangé un dialogue silencieux avec les deux autres, l'homme reporta son attention sur le blond qui avait baissé la tête dans un dernier espoir de rassembler ses idées.

« - Alors comme ça, tu ne te rappelles pas de nous ? Hou, c'est vexant ~» Il posa sa grosse paume humide et rugueuse sur la joue de sa victime et se pencha sur lui, mélangeant leurs souffles, lui intimant de le regarder dans les yeux. «Parce que moi je me rappelle très bien de toi Arthy...» L' anglais écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Serait-il un des...

« - Tu... Vous êtes...

- Haha ! Enfin tu nous remets ! Tu nous dois un paquet de fric tu sais ?» Arthur déglutit difficilement mais, étrangement fut rassuré quelque peu : Ce n'était qu'une question d'argent. Ces trois abrutis allaient vite le regretter. Il avait pour devise de ne jamais rien devoir à personne. Mise à part la reine... Mais sa majesté ne jouait sur le même pied d'égalité qu'eux. Il se surprit à penser aux différentes missions qu'il avait eu à effectuer pour les différentes reines d'Angleterre alors qu'on le maintenait par le col dans une ruelle sombre et poussiéreuse et qu'une brique lui s'enfonçaient dans ses côtes. Il soupira et un petit sourires en coin prit place que ses lèvres sèches.

« - Ho ~ Tu n'as pas l'air d'être très inquiet pour ta pauvre petite personne. Tu devrais pourtant...» L'anglais émit un petit sourire, plus du conscient depuis un moment de ses propres actes et pensées. L'homme devant lui haussa un sourcil.

« - Et... Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?» Le timbre de sa voix était plus léger et joueur qu'auparavant et Arthur osa enfin relever la tête, totalement grisé, les yeux vitreux desquelles s'échappaient une certaine folie, passagère mais bien présente.

« - C'est ta tête qui me fait rire...» susurra-t-il les yeux rieurs. Il se redressa de quelques centimètres sur lui même pour tenter de trouver une position plus confortable et se passa une main dans les cheveux. « _Well_, je me disais juste que t'avais une belle tête d'abruti ! Aha ~ C'est ça : d'abruti notoire !»

L'homme recula d'un pas et adressa un nouveau regard amusé à ses deux compères qui échangeait de curieux regard pour la vue devenue floue du britannique qui continuait de rire. L'homme se reconcentra sur lui avec un regard des plus inquiétants.

« - J'ai... vraiment une tête d'abruti ? C'est ce que tu penses ? _Really_ ?

- Je ne dis jamais le contraire de ce que je pense alors oui... vraiment ! Tu as une belle tête d'abruti !» Et il éclata de rire devant le regard ahuri que lui lançait l'autre en face. Homme qui finit par sourire, dévoilant deux rangés de dents jaunes, et éclata de rire à son tour. Les deux sons, l'un rauque et sinistre et l'autre plus cristallin se mélangeait pour ne former plus qu'une mélodie triste et dérangeante. Puis, l'un des rires, le plus clair s'arrête brusquement. Un genou puissant venait de s'écraser dans l'estomac de l'autre et un blond aux yeux verts s'écroula au sol, suffoquant. Le dealer, parce que de toute évidence ça en était un, s'accroupit au sol et lui releva le menton vivement sur lequel s'écoulait une goutte de sang.

« - Et là ma tête te fait encore rire ? Mmh ?

- Tsss...» L'anglais releva lentement la tête en s'essuyant la mâchoire, constatant au passage la présence du liquide écarlate d'un air tragique. Blasé, il plongea ses pupilles amazones dans celles colériques de son vis à vis.

« - Ouais... Ta gueule me fait bien délirer...» Il ne put continuer ses sarcasmes qu'une épaisse semelle s'écrasa sur sa joue le figeant au sol de manière définitive.

« Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je t'éclate contre le mur où tu préfères conserver ta petite gueule d'ange un moment ?!» Le ton était plus dur, cassant. Arthur luttait pour ne laisser aucunes larmes couler. L'autre augmenta la pression de son pied sur son visage le réduisant ainsi au silence. « Répond !» La main blanche et tremblante de l'anglais vînt agripper brusquement sur sa cheville le faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise. « Tu te fous de moi ?!» Lui hurla-t-il en lui assénant un énorme coup de pied au visage l'envoyant rouler quelques mètres plus loin. « Ecoute-moi bien petit con ! Je te laisse trois jours !...» Le blond au sol n'avait pas fait un seul geste depuis le coup. « … T'as trois jours pour trouver le fric ! Si tu ne respectes pas ce délai on viendra te rendre une petite visite chez toi, hein ? Halala... _Charlie_ sera tellement déçu...» Les épaules du blond tremblèrent une demi seconde dans un frisson imperceptible. « On y va les gars ! A très bientôt Arthur !»

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et à nouveau se fut le silence total. Ses ongles raclèrent le sol rageusement et son corps s'agitaient de soubresauts nerveux. Du sang dégoulinait de sa mâchoire et de son front. Sa joue était ouverte et sa douleur à l'estomac le torturait. Mais malgré tout cela, un sourire rêveur ornait toujours son beau visage. Lentement il se retourna, la face tournée vers le ciel. «_Aide-toi et le ciel t'aidera_.» Ses lèvres bougèrent doucement, n'émettant d'abord aucuns sons, mais qui laissèrent bientôt filtrer un doux murmure.

« We are the champions... My friend...»

* * *

><p><em>«Nunca los absentes se hallaron justos.»<em>

Proverbe espagnol.

Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'Espagne était de retour chez lui. La habitudes quotidiennes et la routine avaient repris leur droit et rien ne semblaient pouvoir contrecarrer leurs plans. Pas même Romano. Espagne mélangea lentement les épices à paella au riz d'un geste fatigué. Il était bien pâle contrairement et ses deux pupilles d'ordinaire d'un vert éclatant n'était plus qu'un triste verdâtre maladif. Pour la énième fois de la journée, il laissa échapper un soupir, blasé. Ce soir ses deux amis Gilbert et Francis venaient dîner chez lui et d'ordinaire, recevoir du monde aurait rempli son cœur de joie, surtout avec ses deux là qui était ses plus proches camarades. Mais ces derniers temps il était si las que chaque effort se mutait en une véritable torture. A nouveau il soupira en ajoutant le chorizo, préalablement coupé en rondelles. Il termina la préparation du plat et entreprit de dresser la table quand la sonnerie retentit dans l'entrée. A la limite du traînage de pied, il partit ouvrir la porte et rassembla toutes ses forces pour offrir un sourire décent à ses convives.

« - Bonjour mon ami, le salua Francis, poliment. Comment te portes-tu aujourd'hui ?» Il vit Antonio hausser les épaules en détournant le regard et n'insista pas, comme d'ordinaire. Le prussien le salua à son tour d'un signe de tête et se débarrassa lui même de son manteau.

« - Sinon quoi de neuf ?» Osa demander l'albinos, avec une petite moue inquiète. Francis s'était diriger vers la cuisine, humant les odeurs émanant de celle-ci.

« - Romano de m'a toujours pas appelé... » murmura le méditerranéen à la peau halée. Gilbert écarquilla les yeux, surpris et se racla la gorge rapidement.

« - Hum... Oui, enfin à part ça ? Je veux dire : le gouvernement ? La politique ? Ton patron ?...» Espagne se retourna pour rejoindre le français peu désireux de poursuivre cette conversation fraîchement entamée. «... tes plantations de tomate...» avait poursuivi l'albinos avant de se rendre compte que son ami ne l'écoutait plus. « Hé !» Il se hâta de rejoindre les deux autres et allait répliquer mais ce rappela à temps de l'état semi-dépressif dans lequel était plongé son ami depuis un mois. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque gêné et tenta de trouver un autre sujet de conversation. Cependant la petite mine qu'affichait l'hispanique ne l'inspirait guère.

« - Tiens ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?» Demanda Francis en désignant la paella du doigt. Antonio tourna la tête vers le plat et soupira silencieusement. « Une tomate. Ça ne soit voit pas ?»

Le blond et l'albinos échangèrent un regard mi-inquiet, mi-désolé.

« - Mais Antonio... tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'y a pas de tomates dans la recette traditionnelle de...

- Je sais ! C'est juste qu'un peu de changement de temps en temps, ça peut pas faire de mal ! Si ?» Le français déglutit difficilement, pris de cours.

« - Non, bien sûr que non.

- Voilà.»

Malgré la conversation qui de toute évidence était close, le français et le prussien ne purent s'empêcher de se demander si quelque part, le jeune Romano avait ne serait-ce qu'une brève pensée pour l'espagnol.

«Jamais absent n'est jugé innocent.»

* * *

><p><em>'Cause I fall, fall, fall...<em>

« - C'était il y a six mois...

_«- Moi je me demande encore si la vie c'est fait pour s'amuser ou se rendre utile...» La douce mélodie s'arrêta lentement et le pianiste se retourna vers le faiseur de trouble, le visage peint d'une mine agacée, les sourcils en suspend. Il redressa ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin en un reflex nerveux même si le reste de sa personne n'inspirait que calme et patience. _

_« - Comment ? _

_- Je veux dire...hum.» L'albinos affalé se redressa en une position plus respectueuse vis à vis de son interlocuteur. «... Pour nous les nations, c'est différent mais pour les Hommes, les humains... C'est quoi le sens de la vie ?_

_- Et bien...» Gilbert leva ses deux prunelles sanguines vers l'autre, étonné qu'il daigne bien lui répondre. «Je pense que s'ils avaient trouvé une réponse un tant soit peu tangible, elle occuperait une partie de tout bon livre qui se respecte... non ?_

_- Si, si...Sûrement...» Le prussien laissa un sourire carnassier étirer ses lèvres attisant la méfiance du musicien. Il se leva et s'avança d'une démarche féline vers lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. L'absence de réactions de l'autre le fit tiquer. _

_« - Tu sais, bébé, tu y mets tellement rarement du tiens que des fois j'ai l'impression d'embrasser une poupée.» Affirma-t-il avec un petit sourire ironiquement triste. _

_« - Ha, je croyais pourtant que tu l'aimais, mon attitude passive.» Répondit l'autre d'une voix posée en le regardant de haut. _

_« - Mmh... Pas faux...» Répondit l'albinos en déviant ses baisers brûlants dans son cou. _

_« - Gilbert, non... Pas maintenant...» Soupira le musicien en sentant les mains de son compagnon lui flatter les hanches... _

« - … Et au final, je finissais toujours pas avoir le dernier mot alors que lui se contentait de hurler au viol à chaque fois que je le touchais. Alors qu'il en redemandait toujours plus...» Termina l'albinos avec un petit sourire triste en soufflant une bouffée de cigarette.

« - Wouah c'est marrant tu vois... je l'aurais jamais pensé comme ça tu voix, lui souffla le français amusé. Lui et le prussien étaient sortis sur la terrasse le temps d'une cigarette pendant que le brun terminait la vaisselle.

- Mmh, c'était pas toi qui disait que les hommes avaient une doubles personnalités au lit ?

- Aha ~ Si, ça se pourrait bien. N'empêche quel gâchis...

- De quoi ?

- Pour toi et lui... tout ça à cause de ça...» Le prussien baissa les yeux, contemplant le sol bitumé. Un sourire mélancolique prit place sur son visage. Le blond le regarda ,attendant une réponse.

« - Ben écoute Francis, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est la vie...

- Elle est bien triste cette vie là... » Constata-t-il en s'étirant.

- Je te le fais pas dire... Tu as des nouvelles d'Arthur ?» Gilbert eut peur un moment d'avoir encore évoquer un sujet tabou.

« - Je l'ai eu au téléphone hier. Il m'a dit qu'il avait une dernière affaire à régler et que j'avais intérêt à l'héberger pour le prochain meeting à Paris.» Se remémora-t-il en riant.

« - Je vois.» Il écrasa le mégot de nicotine sous sa semelle. « On rentre ?» L'autre approuva et les deux rejoignirent le troisième dans la maison pour terminer la soirée. Soirée était censée se terminer au calme, à savoir autour d'une bonne bouteille de vin dans le salon, c'était sans compter sur la vue cauchemardesque qu'ils eurent entrant dans la cuisine, à savoir un espagnol inconscient sur le carrelage marbré.

« - Antonio !»

… _in love._

* * *

><p>Fin (à suivre...)<p>

* * *

><p>En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours^^ Chuu ~<p> 


	7. Trio

****Disclaimer**** : Hetalia ne m'appartient toujours pas, il est la propriété de son papa Himaruya à mon grand damne... TT

****Genre**** : Angst, Tragédie, Romance.

****Personnages/Pairings**** : Angleterre/Arthur, France/Francis, Espagne/Antonio, /Romano/Lovino, Prusse/Gilbert + autres...

****Raiting**** : ****T******_**/**_******M****

****Notes**** : Je suis telleeeeeeeeement désolée pour l'immense retard que j'ai prix. On m'a fait remarqué il y a quelques jours que je n'avais rien publié sur cette fanfic depuis presque un an -–' Je n'ai aucune excuse, si ce n'est un manque évident d'inspiration qui, capricieuse, ne se montre qu'un fois tous les six mois ! TT Pas ma faute !

Merci à toutes/tous celles/ceux qui continuent de suivre cette histoire en attendant désespérément la suite à chaque publication !..

Enjoy everyone !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 – Trio<p>

* * *

><p>Berlin, Allemagne.<p>

«- Bien. Tout le monde écoute s'il vous plaît, nous allons commencer la réunion, déclara Allemagne d'une voix monotone, pressé de clore ce meeting qui l'ennuyait déjà. Amérique n'étant pas là aujourd'hui, je vais présider la réunion. Bien !» Il regroupa le paquet de feuilles sur la table devant lui en redressant les lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Enfin il redressa la tête vers l'assemblée mi-attentive, mi-ennuyée. «Par quoi voulez-vous commencez ? Il me semble que la situation au Moyen-Orient semble être une priorité, non ?

- Ha...» Soupira France d'une voix blasée. «Pourquoi ne pas parler de l'Europe pour une fois ? On est dans la merde nous aussi !

- France...»le reprit Autriche. «On parle tout le temps de nous...

- Sache mon cher Roderich qu'on ne parle jamais assez de mo- nous ! »

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que la lourde porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une silhouette à l'allure plutôt frêle. Bientôt, un jeune blond aux yeux verts pénétra dans la salle sous les yeux choqués de l'assemblée.

A… Arthur ?

Le jeune homme prit place sur son siège attitré et releva lentement la tête vers les nations. Son regard était vif et clair, ses cheveux miel et sa peau rosé. Il semblait se porter comme un charme.

Oui ? Demanda-t-il en un petit sourire, presque timide.

Tu… Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire…

Je me porte très bien Japon, merci de t'en inquiéter, répliqua-t-il d'une voix assurée en croisant ses mains sur la table.

Néanmoins, l'habile jeu d'acteur du britannique n'échappa pas à Francis qui observait passivement un pansement couleur chair sur le front de l'anglais. Fatigué d'avance de devoir se battre pour obtenir des réponses, il soupira et se reconcentra sur l'objet de la réunion, encore indéfini.

Bien. Enchaîna Ludwig d'un ton calme avant de se lancer dans un discours que seules quelques nations attentives auraient pu mémoriser.

Francis observait Arthur. Celui-ci était concentré à prendre des notes, laissant reposer sa tête sur une main. Mais bientôt, il sentit le regard azur sur lui et l'émeraude rencontra le doux lapis-lazuli. S'en suivit un sourire timide de l'anglais et l'air surpris du continental. Cependant, il lui sourit à son tour. Un tel élan de bon humeur, il fallait en profiter, aussi douteux puisse-t-il paraître...

De son côté Prusse ne prenait même pas la peine de faire semblant d'écouter le discours de son frère, encore bien trop perturbé par ses problèmes personnels. L'absence de Roderich dans son appartement et dans sa vie se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Il était de plus en plus lunatique, toujours à cran et un rien pouvait le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il abusait des cigarettes, de sa télévision. La fenêtre de sa chambre était rarement ouverte et demeurait ainsi sombre et sentant le renfermé. Réellement, il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait Roderich, il avait besoin de lui. Son absence se faisait bien trop sentir. Pour lui, sa fierté et son appartement qui paraissait laisser à l'abandon depuis maintenant trois mois. Et son cœur meurtri lui rappelait chaque jour. Certaines nuits il se réveillait en un sursaut, couvert de sueur, les draps humides et avec entre ses jambes une douloureuse érection qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à toucher malgré la douleur. Car il estimait bien trop l'objet de ces réactions physiques et il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'oublier quand même son inconscient lui rappelait les nuits torrides qu'ils avaient pu partager dans le même lit où, à présent il dormait seul. Il s'alimentait mal, fumait plus que de raison, buvait trop, ne prenait plus soin de lui... Sauf aujourd'hui où il avait su une semaine plus tôt que l'autrichien serait présent. Il avait donc fait l'immense effort de se raser proprement et accorder un minimum son pantalon avec la veste de son costume. Car malgré son profond désespoir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer un éventuel retour de l'autrichien. La vie à ses côtés lui paraissait si lointaine et si idyllique que seul ses rêves et ses pensées les plus folles lui permettaient d'y accéder à nouveau.

«Alors dis-moi Roddy.. Pourquoi est-ce toi que j'ai dans mes rêves. Tu sais ce que tu y fais dans ces rêves ? Tu glisses ta main, si parfaite dans la mienne et tu embrasses mes lèvres. Un baiser doux, un simple baiser doux. Ce genre de baiser que l'on fait lorsque c'est notre premier dans un couple, pas ce genre de baiser que l'on peut offrir aux amis trop proches. Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer mon état matinale à chaque fois. Je suis bouillant. Regarde ce que tu as fais de moi, Roddy.. Un homme malheureux, baigné de regrets...»

Mais le pire, car oui croyez-le ou non il y a bien un pire. Le prussien ne connaissait même pas les réelles raisons de leur rupture. Il savait seulement que c'était l'accumulation d'un tout «_A toi de voir Gilbert. Mais tu vois bien que ça ne marche plus, non ?» _Mais lequel ? Il avait beau chercher il ne trouvait pas, et ça, ça le tuait, le bouffait de plus en plus chaque jour. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait le revoir, lui parler, lui demander. _Pourquoi? _Il voulait le toucher, le goûter, le posséder à nouveau. Il désirait tellement de choses en cet instant. Et elles ne concernaient qu'une seule et même personne... Personne qu'il n'osait aborder, de peur d'un rejet. L'autrichien avait paraît si irrévocable lors de l'annonce de leur rupture qu'il avait peur de le contrarier en ne lui adressant ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Peur de ruiner toutes ses chances de le séduire à nouveau. Mais il y avait également Fierté, bien trop mal placée à son goût, qui l'empêchait de s'impliquer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, lui soufflant des «Il ne veut plus de toi ? Très bien ! Tant pis pour lui ! T'iras te soulager ailleurs, après tout ce n'est quand même pas le seul mec baisable de l'univers !» auquel se succédaient diverses insultes et claques mentales.

Pris d'un élan de folie et d'audace, il releva furtivement la tête et chercha du regard l'homme qui partageait sa vie quelques mois plus tôt. Et il le trouva, le visage penché sur ses fiches, affichant une mine concentrée, le regard droit, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées... Cet air toujours aussi strict qui le fit frissonner nerveusement.

«Que dois-je faire ?» Se dit-il en se laissant retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et passant une main dans ses cheveux de nouveaux brillants. Il hésitait à aller demander conseil à Francis. Celui-ci semblait totalement absorbé par Arthur. Son retour inespéré et l'attitude désinvolte de l'anglais devait le chambouler plus que de raison. Quand à Espagne... Après que lui et Francis l'aient retrouvé inconscient sur le sol de sa cuisine, il avait été emmené en urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche. Verdict des médecins : sous-alimentation. En effet Antonio ne prenait plus la peine de se nourrir correctement depuis le départ de Romano. A croire que les dieux avaient décider de les faire vivre les mêmes malheurs, au même moment et à tous les trois s'il vous plaît. Résultat : un espagnol sous perfusion et un italien refusant catégoriquement de prendre de ses nouvelles (Fierté avait encore frappé...) plongé dans une sorte d'état comateux, le coupant du monde réel. Et ça, ça inquiétait son frère Féliciano qui en avait parlé à Ludwig, le perturbant à son tour. Si ça continuait comme ça ce serait toute l'Europe qui serait bientôt condamnée par ces péripéties dramatiques...

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait passé la totalité de la réunion perdu dans ses pensées les plus enfouies et douloureuses. Il n'avait pas trouvé de solutions à ses problèmes et serait de plus bien incapable de citer un des thèmes abordés lors du meeting.

«Journée de merde...» Grommela-t-il en suivant le mouvement des nations quittant la grande salle. Il se rendit dehors, seul et desserra le nœud de sa cravate, afin de mieux respirer. Il souffla longuement avant de se diriger vers le bar de plus proche. Tranquillement, il s'installa au comptoirs pour commander une bière. La salle relativement silencieuse lui permit de se perdre à nouveau dans ses pensées. Qu'est ce que son autrichien pouvait lui manquer... C'était décidé, il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette situation et devait agir. Pour lui, pour Roderich et pour eux. Un éclair de détermination traversa ses yeux quand une présence à ses côtés le fit détourner le regard.

« Bah ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?

- Ben comme toi j'imagine... Je bois une bière... dans un bar... à Berlin... C'est super.» L'ironie dans la voix de Romano vit doucement sourire Gilbert qui but une nouvelle gorgée de la boisson aux reflets dorées.

«Je vois... et t'as rien de mieux à faire ? Comme...

- ...aller rendre visite à Antonio ? Pas vraiment non.» Termina l'italien durement. Il vit que l'albinos allait répliquer. «Laisse tomber d'accord ? Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur à parler de ça.

- Pourtant tu es à l'origine de votre séparation, non ?

- Quoi ?!» L'agressa directement le méditerranéen.

«Je veux dire... C'est toi qui a rompu, pas vrai ?

- Oui.

Puis il y eu un moment de silence durant lequel chacun se concentra sur sa boisson.

«Et toi?» Reprit l'italien, maussade. «Qui a rompu ?

- Rodd... Roderich.

- Je vois. Pourquoi ?» Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui demander les raisons de cette tragique séparation, curieux. L'albinos soupira, agacé.

«J'en sais rien.

- Vraiment ?» Demanda Romano, surpris. Lui même comme le reste des nations européennes se doutaient des choix de l'autrichien. Pourquoi pas l'un des principaux concernés ?

«Comment ça 'vraiment' ? Nan je sais vraiment pas pourquoi il a rompu... Enfin c'est un bien grand mot, on a jamais été vraiment ensemble.

- C'est peut être ça justement, l'explication.»

Gilbert releva la tête, alerte.

«Quoi ?

- Tu ressens quoi pour Autriche concrètement ?

- Ne répond pas à mes questions par les tiennes, ça a le don de m'énerver !

- Et toi contente toi d'y répondre, ça nous permettrait d'avancer plutôt que de tourner en rond...

- Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Tu veux m'aider, c'est ça ?

- Mais tu m'énerves ! Répond moi ! C'est quoi tes sentiments pour lui ?!»

Il y eu un nouveau silence. Suivi d'un raclement de gorge de Romano, impatient d'avoir une réponse. Mais si le plus âgé ne répondait rien, c'est bien qu'il n'avait rien à répondre, n'ayant pas la moindre idée des sentiments qui pouvait l'animer à l'égard de l'autrichien. Il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question. Il aimait être avec lui, il aimait lui parler, le toucher, le caresser, lui faire l'amour, passionnément ou de manière plus tendre. Il le désirait. Beaucoup. Mais pour le reste ?

«Quelle explication pensais-tu avoir ?» demanda-t-il finalement.

- Peut être qu'il voulait plus qu'une relation charnelle...» Le visage du prussien pâlit brusquement, si c'était possible. L'italien le remarqua et enchaîna.

«Tu ne t'es jamais demandé quels pouvaient être ses sentiments pour toi ?

- Autriche a toujours été une personne froide à l'humeur égale, il est difficile de voir apparaître sur son visage une quelconque émotion. Tu crois que...

- Je crois qu'il t'aime, oui.»

La 'sentence' s'abattit lourdement sur le corps de l'albinos dont le cœur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné. Impossible. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Etait-il aveugle à ce point ? Déboussolé, il mit sa tête entre ses mains et tenta de calmer les battement trop rapides de son cœur malmené.

«C'est pas vrai... Mon dieu, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.»

L'italien le regardait, incrédule.

«Tu peux m'expliquer en quoi ce serait si terrible qu'il puisse t'aimer ?

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Hein ?

- Depuis combien de temps il...» Complètement perdu, ses mots aussi beaux soient-ils l'effrayaient trop pour les laisser traverser la barrière de ses lèvres.

«... t'aime ? Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? Un bon deux siècles peut être, voire plus... En tout cas u devrais te méfier. Des sentiments ça s'entretient, et il semble très proche de Suisse en ce moment...» Piqué au vif et toujours sous le choc, l'albinos répliqua de manière agressive :

«Romano, tu penses vraiment être en droit de me donner des leçons de moral dans ce domaine ? Tu as abandonner Antonio au moment où il avait le plus besoin de toi ! Ton départ a été tellement dur pour lui qu'il a arrêté de s'alimenter et ça l'a conduit à l'hôpital ! Et toi ? Tu ne vas prends même pas la peine de piocher une demi-heure dans ton emploi du temps de ministre pour lui rendre visite !»

Italie du Sud le regardait, les yeux ronds et les traits figés dans un masque d'horreur.

«Il ne mange plus ? C'est pour ça qu'il...

- Quoi ?» Répliqua l'autre, hargneux. «T'étais pas au courant ?» Mais l'autre ne répondit pas. Des larmes de chagrin sillonnaient ses joues rondes. Il paya sa consommation et quitta le bar rapidement.

Gilbert, lui, n'avait retenu que deux choses : Les sentiments de son ex à son égard et sa possible liaison avec l'un des rare pays neutre d'Europe. Et ça, ce le contrariait énormément.


End file.
